What a Heart Wants
by RougePanda
Summary: When new transfer student Silver first meet Gold, they don't exactly hit it off. But when Silver is assigned to be Gold's roommate, will Gold learn that there's more to Silver than his bipolar personality and will Silver see that Gold isn't just another cocky jerk?
1. Chapter 1

*Silver's P.O.V*

I rushed down the hallway as fast as I could, easily slipping through the crowds of loud teenagers. Keeping my head down, I tried not to draw attention to myself. I hated it when all eyes were on me. It felt like they were all silently judging me, mocking me. I suppose I should've been watching where I was going though, because suddenly I smacked into a muscular wall and was knocked to the ground. Yep, that would definitely draw attention to myself. Dammit. Wait. . . Walls aren't muscular!

I peered up from under the veil of fiery red hair that had fallen over my face and stared at the muscular boy who loomed over me. He had black hair whose fringe covered one of his exotic golden eyes; exotic golden eyes that were currently piercing through me. I gulped as he raised one eyebrow, the rest of his face blank. Yep, I was going to die. He was going to kill me for running into him.

"Damn, girlie, watch where you're going." he sighed, frowning slightly as he brushed off his sloppily buttoned white uniform shirt.

I gaped at him. Did he just call me girlie!? Oh hell no, he may kill me, but he's damn sure going to know that I'm no girl before he does! All worries of my social awkwardness gone, I jumped to my feet and flipped my long, foxy hair over my shoulder before planting my hands haughtily on my hips.

"Girlie!?" I repeated what he had said, glaring up at him. Damn, he was tall. "I'm a guy, you half-brained idiot! What, are you blind or something!?"

He just stared down at me, his other dark eyebrow rising to meet the already raised one in amusement. A small, infuriating smirk tugged onto his lips and it the fueled the fire bubbling within me.

I carried on, namesake eyes blazing. "Another thing, you ran into me! So, you should be the one watching where you're going. . . girlie!" I finished lamely, even though it actually was me who had ran into him, my anger dying down and being smothered by insecurities as I realized that I had caused a scene and that a group of on lookers were now had their eyes trained on me.

I coughed awkwardly, my hands automatically flying up to fidget with my long hair as I ducked my head and tried to dash around the boy I had just yelled at. He caught my arm, swinging me back around to him with ease. I gulped, silently cursing myself for my stupidity. Why hadn't I apologized and ran like hell was at my heels when I had the chance?

Finally, the boy said something, "You're new here, aren't you?" when I shrugged, he continued, "You must be. You're not wearing a uniform. You dared to insult me. Plus, I'm sure I would've noticed a girl- oops! I mean, a boy, like you."

At that last sarcasm infused sentence, my blood began to boil again and my hands flew back to to my sides, inclosing into fists as I glared up at the boy once again, my silver eyes met his eagle like ones, which were glinting with amusement. That infuriating smirk on his face grew even larger.

"I'm Gold Hunter. What's your name?" he asked in his deep, almost growling voice.

"None of your damn business!" I snapped, dislodging my arm from his grip and shoving past him. I heard faint traces of his laughter as I bolted down the hallway, my face turning redder and redder by the second.

It wasn't until I reached where I was told the main office would be that I allowed all the annoyance to drain out of me and the embarassment to take over. I groaned inwardly, considering banging my head against the wall. I was such an idiot. I had just arrived at my new boarding school and already I had embarrassed myself. Pulling myself back together, I pushed the office door open and stepped inside. An older man with graying hair looked up from the oak desk he sat behind.

"Um. . . I'm a new student," I mumbled, rubbing my arm as I made my way slowly across the room.

He gestured for me to sit down as he spoke,"Ah! The transfer student from Kanto, correct? Silver Giovanni?"

I nodded, hesitantly taking a seat in one the plush armchairs across from his desk. He smiled warmly at me. "I'm Professor Oak. Welcome to Arceus Academy, the best boarding school in all of Johto. Now, I've been informed that the reason you were kicked out of your last school was account of your short temper and mild bipolar tendencies. Many of the students at this school have problems such as your own, so don't expect any special treatment. You had best behave yourself, you hear?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled, lowering my head.

"Good, good. Now. . ." he rustled through a stack of paper for a few minutes before continuing, "It seems that one of your papers has been lost when they were transferred to me, so I'll need you to answer a few questions. First, what is your blood type?"

"AB," I answered, just wishing he would hurry up and give me my room key.

"Birthday?"

"December 24th."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Finally. . . Are you a BOY or are you a GIRL?"

My gaze shot back up to Professor Oak to see him squinting at me, completely serious. Holy mother fucking hell. I do not look that feminine. Have these people never seen a guy with long hair? Resisting the urge to scream at him, I answered quietly, my teeth gritted, "I'm a boy."

"Are you SURE?" he asked, skeptical.

"God damn it! Yes, I'm sure! The last time I checked, I definitely had to stand up to pee!" I exploded, my face burning.

He just stared at me, not amused by my outburst. "Since it's your first day and your obviously tired, I'll let that this slide. Starting tomorrow, though, you better be a model student. Let's keep those bipolar tendencies in check, yes?" he scowled at me.

My face grew hotter and I nodded mutely. Sighing, Professor Oak opened a large drawer on the side of his desk and pulled out a silver key with the number fourty two etched into it. He passed it over to me, smiling briefly.

"Here you go. Your bags haven't arrived yet, so I'll have them sent over as soon as they do. The dorms are right across from this building. The building on the right is the boys' dorms and the one on the left is the girls'. Your room is on the third floor. Everyone else should be in class now, since the bell just rang, so you'll have to try and find it yourself. Also, since classes are almost over, you won't have to start your's until tomorrow." He explained, leaning back in his brown leather chair.

"Thank you, sir." I nodded before standing up and all but running from the office.

He called after me, "When your roommate shows up, get him to show you around!"

I made a face as I walked out the double doors of the building, ignoring the stone path and walking across the crunchy orange autumn leaves towards the boys' dorms. A roommate? That wouldn't work out well. It's not even that I don't like rooming with people, because I don't mind sharing at all. It's just that I'm so awkward that I end up never talking to them and when I do, I stick my foot in my mouth. Then there's also that bipolar thing I have going on. Sometimes, I snap on my roommates for no reason and it makes me feel horrible because I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be that unlikeable guy who no one hangs out with, but I can't help it. Sighing, I made my way into the dormitory and stepped onto the elevator at the end of the hall. This dorm was pretty fancy and well kept, especially considering that a bunch of dirty teenage boys lived here. I pressed the button that would take me to the third floor, somewhat happy that I would be staying on the highest floor. Heights were nice.

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped off and started reading the room numbers on the doors. Even numbers were on the left. Finally, I found room number forty two at the very end of the long, twisting hallway. I stuck my key in the door and turned it. The door stayed closed. Scowling, I pushed on it. It still didn't budge. Annoyed, I through my shoulder into it, forcing it open just wide enough for me to squeeze in. My silver eyes widened at the mess that greeted me. Clothes covered the floor of the large room, leaving few patches of carpet clear. Posters of girls and cars and a bulletin board plastered in pictures covered half of the wall. A few guitars were shoved in a corner, along with a stereo and a pile of CD's. Looking closer, I could see a bed on either side of the room. The bed on the right was unmade and had a laptop and an iPod sitting on one of the pillows. The bed on the left was made up and had only a few shirts thrown on it. Most disgustingly of all, food wrappers littered the right side of the room. Shuddering, I carefully picked my way over to the right side of the room and assumed that it was mine since it was cleanest and the walls were bare. I yawned and crawled onto the bed, not bothering to take my clothes off or crawl under the covers. When my roommate came in, I would have to man up and have a serious talk with him about room cleanliness. But, first, I would take a little nap. . .

I stretched out, arching my back and blowing my long fringe out of my face. Frowning slightly, I tossed my head to the side, trying to get comfortable again. I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I carefully opened my eyes, only to scream rather girlishly when they met two golden ones. I scrambled up until I was sitting with my back against the headboard, clutching a pillow in front of me. My heart pounded against my chest as I stared at the laughing boy who sat cross legged on my bed. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I guess we're roomies now, girlie." Gold Hunter smirked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

*Gold's P.O.V*

I grinned at the flustered boy who sat across from me. His long hair was a wild, tangled mess and he released the white knuckled death grip he had on the pillow to anxiously comb his long fingers through his locks. He peeked up at me through his long lashes and scowled before averting his gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, nothing like the firey tone his voice had held when I had mistaken him for a girl earlier in the hallway today.

I shrugged my shoulders, watching as he combed his fingers through his hair in an OCD like fashion. Ten times through one side, then switching to the other. Ten times on that side, then switching back. He glared at me when he caught me watching and forced his hands to his sides.

"I was wondering why there were bags outside of my room and then I walked in and saw you sprawled out and asleep on my extra bed."

He glanced at me, frowning, "It's my bed now. We're roommates, remember? You just said it." he went to get up, "I'd, um, better go grab my bags."

I pushed him back down and he flinched at my touch. "I already got them," I said, gesturing towards the three suitcases I had tossed onto a bare patch on the messy floor.

He wrinkled his nose up as he glanced around the room and absently pushed a strand of bright red hair behind his ear. "We need to discuss how dirty this place is. . ." he mumbled.

"Don't be such a chick," I sighed, leaning back on my palms and eyeing the redhead lazily, "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!? This place is a pig pen! It's completely digusting! And I am NOT a chick!" he snapped suddenly, glaring at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't snap at me." I raised my hands in defense, rolling my eyes.

Geez, this guy was bipolar. He narrowed his hard silver gaze at me and I sighed softly, blowing my jagged black fringe out of my eyes and tugging off my loose tie. I tossed the annoying article of clothing that I was forced to wear over to my side of the room. The redhead's frown deepened as it added a little bit more to the huge mess that was are room.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, remembering that he hadn't told me in the hallway earlier.

He seemed to be debating something. His thin, red eyebrows furrowed together as he studied me for a moment, his silver eyes tracing me up and down. I smirked, cockily. "I know that I'm drop dead sexy and all, but how about telling me your name before drooling over me like I'm a piece of meat, girlie."

I fought down a chuckle as his face turned beet red and another glare overtook the thoughtful expression that had previously been on his face. "I was not checking you out!" he insisted, haughtily tossing his hair over his shoulder, "And don't call me girlie, you asshole!"

"Look, I'll make you a deal. Clean up this mess and I'll tell you my name." he offered, that harsh glare of his softening.

A whine sounded in the back of my throat. "You want me to clean all of this up by myself? It'll take weeks! No, months! Maybe even years!"

"You made the mess, so you clean it up!"

I pouted, my eyebrows raising and furrowing together. My eyes widened in a way that I knew that few people could resist and my lips poked out slightly. He grumbled a few curses under his breath and looked away from me. I continued giving him puppy eyes until he finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine." he gave in reluctantly, "I'll help you clean up your mess, you big baby. But, you have to show me around this place so I don't get lost." he negotiated, "Deal?"

I nodded, a grin tugging up my lips. "Deal." I agreed, sticking out my hand.

He flinched away from it and coughed awkwardly, sliding off of his bed and standing up. He avoided my curious gaze and pulled his hair up into a high pony tail before clearing his throat. He turned back to me, a determined look in his silver eyes. "Well then, let's get down to business. We need trashbags, gloves, bug spray, and a broom."

"There's some in the janitor's closet down the hall. I'll go get them." I volunteered, jumping up off the bed and walking over to the door. I had to kick things out of the way just to open it. Okay, so maybe he had a point. It was a bit too messy.

"Yo, Gold!" The voice of one of my best friends greeted my ears and I grinned as he jogged up and fell into stride beside me. "Where are you going?" Green Oak asked curiously.

"Here," I gestured to the janitor's closet as we approached it.

I yanked open the door and started gathering up all the trashbags I could find. Green made a questioning noise in the back of his throat and leaned up against the door frame, staring at me with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. He watched me as I found a broom and shifted it under one arm before grabbing two pairs of gloves and a can of extra strength bug spray.

Green snorted in amusement. "Oh lord, hell must have frozen over. I know I don't see the Gold Hunter actually even going within five feet of cleaning supplies." his voice dripped with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be behind a bush somewhere, getting fucked in the ass by Red?" I shot back.

Green pouted and ran a hand through his perfectly spiked hair. "I wish, man. Red was dragged to the councelor's office again. I wish they would just leave my baby alone. He may have a few issues, but don't we all?"

I nodded in agreement, thinking back to my new strange little bipolar roommate. He was so quiet and timid and albiet, a bit awkward, one moment. Then, the next minute his firey tempure would explode and he would be loud and snappy. I grabbed another can of bug spray and brushed by Green, heading back towards my dorm. He followed after me, persistant as ever.

"Seriously through, why do you have cleaning supplies? Something finally growl at you from that big ass pile of trash you call a room?" he asked.

"No, idiot. It's not even that bad." I shook my head, wondering why everyone thought my room was so horrible. "My new roommate refuses to tell me his name until the room is clean."

"You have a new roomie? A roomie that you haven't kicked out yet or drove off with that i'm-a-cocky-ass-bastard-and-proud attitude of yours? A roomie who has convinced you to CLEAN? I must see this man who has already changed your life in such a short amount of time." he teased.

I shoved Green. He laughed and ran off to dodge a smack I aimed at his head. I rolled my eyes at him. "Idiot! You can meet him later, okay?" I called after him. He waved at me without turning around.

Chuckling softly to myself, I walked back into my dorm room. The redhead had already made a bit off progress. My bed had been made and he was currently tossing clothes between two different piles he had started on the bed.

"Why are there two different piles?" I asked, setting down the cleaning supplies and moving to help him.

He picked up a white tank top that was covered in green stains and wrinkled his nose up, tossing it onto the smaller of the piles. "The big pile is clothes that you're keeping. The smaller pile is for clothes that are to stained by mysterious substances to save or to ugly to even look at." he explained.

I snorted. "None of my clothes are ugly. . . Hey! This is one of my favorite shirts!" I protested, picking up a lime green shirt from the small pile.

He took one look at it and made a face. "Ugh- It's the color of puke and it smells like it too." he shook his head before turning his attention back to sorting through more clothes.

Curious, I held the shirt up to my nose and took a big sniff. I suppressed the urge to gag and quickly tossed it back on the throw away pile. He had been right. Girlie -I decided to refer to him as that until he told me his name and probably would continue to anyway- reached over and grabbed a pair of yellow rubber gloves from the pile of cleaning supplies I had brought back and yanked then onto his hands.

"Grab one of those trashbags and start picking up trash. I'll pick up all of the clothes." he ordered, now picking up the clothes less carefully since the gloves protected him from any of the disgusting substances that could be lurking around.

Rolling my eyes at how bossy he suddenly was, I put on the other pair of gloves and opened one of the big black trashbags.

A few hours later, our dorm looked like a completely different room. The floor was clear of all clothes and trash, revealing dirty white carpet that was covered in mysterious stains that made Girlie refuse to take his shoes off. All of my clothes that he had deemed fit enough to keep were stuffed into a large basket that I had to take to the dorm laundry room later. My CD's and stereo now sat neatly stacked on a shelf on the wall instead of the floor and my guitars are all on their stands. I looked over by the door and saw that we used a ridiculous amount of trash bags. At least six were lying in the doorway and I knew that there were a few more in the hallway.

I glanced over to Girlie's side of the room and saw him sitting cross legged on his bed, looking tired. There was a smudge of dirt on his chin and long strands of foxy red hair had escaped from his ponytail. He caught me looking at him and glared.

"If you ever let this room get that dirty again while I'm staying with you, I'll make you regret it." he threatened and I tried not to laugh at how non-threatening he looked; he was too feminine looking and adorable to seem like a threat.

I sat down in the rolling chair we found buried under the mess and propped my elbow on the desk that had been hidden under a huge pile of clothes and junk in what had been the messier part of my side of the room by the closet that Girlie and I now had to share.

"It wasn't that bad," I chuckled, watching Girlie as he pulled his hair out of the messed up ponytail and ran his fingers through the long locks in that OCD fashion he had done earlier, "I mean, we didn't even see any. . ." I trailed off as a ridiculously large cockroach crawled across Girlie's bed and towards his long legs. "cockroaches."

"What are you- HOLYSHITNO." the redhead shrieked and snatched up a can of bugspray that sat on the shelf beside his bed.

Instead of spraying the bug like a normal thinking person would do, he smashed it with the end of the can. He flung the whole can with the squished, juicy cockroach now stuck to it into one of the still open trashbags and shook his hand spaztically. He had a repulsed look on his face as he saw the stain it had left on his bedspread and imeadiately ripped the whole thing off, tossing it into the laundry basket.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." he mumbled, now rubbing his hand on the leg of his dark jeans.

Unable to help it, I started laughing. He glared at me, his face turning as red as his hair. When my laughter didn't cease, he turned his now embarassed gaze to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest as he muttered what I am sure was insults to me under his breath. This guy was just too damn cute.

When I was finally able to control my laughter, I grinned at him. "Girlie, that isn't how you use a can of bug spray. You're supposed to press the trigger thing and the spray will shoot out and kill the bug." I explained slowly, my grin growing into a smirk as the red on his face turned from a flustered red to an angry red.

"I know how to use bug spray, smartass! And don't you dare call me girlie again, you son of a bitch! It's Silver! SILVER!" he snarled at me.

My face went blank for a moment before I allowed a slow smile to spread across it. Ha, I had finally learned his name. It was about damn time.

"Silver, huh?" I tilted my head to the side, observing as Silver continued to glower at me. The name suited him.

"Yeah, why!?" he was practically hissing now, reminding me of an enraged cat with its hackles raised.

"Cute,"

**Author's Note:  
****Wow! I just wanted to thank those of you who actually read the first chapter and those of you who reviewed it as well! I honestly expected no one to read it, so I was pleasantly surprised when I checked my email and saw so many notifications from ! Oh, and I've decided that I want this story to be in Silver's perspective one chapter and then Gold's the next, but I'm not so sure if y'all like it like that, so please give me your opinions on it! Do you think it should switch between both of their point of views, or should it be in only one of theirs? If only one, do y'all prefer Silver or Gold's? Also, I know that these first two chapters were kind of boring, but bare with me! They were nessessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Silver's P.O.V*

"Cute," Gold's comment made my face heat up and I felt my anger rapidly drain away and be replaced with embarrassment.

I opened my mouth to respond with a clever retort, but could think of none and I ended up looking a fish out of water with my eyes wide and my mouth opening and closing stupidly. I cleared my throat awkwardly and stomped over to the door.

". . . Let's go," I mumbled, my gaze fixed on the floor.

I could feel Gold's curious gaze burning a hole through my head. I heard the bed groan and squeak and assumed that he was getting up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

I sighed loudly. "You promised to show me around!"

Gold swept past me, his hand clamping around my wrist as he went by. I flinched and tried to yank my wrist out of his grip, but it refused to budge. He dragged me down the hallway, pointing out different rooms as we walked and I half listened, too concerned with trying to reclaim my wrist to pay attention to what he was saying. I absolutely HATED for people to touch me. I just knew that they were going to end up hurting me, and I refused to be hurt anymore.

Gold suddenly stopped walking and since I wasn't paying attention, I slammed into his back. Being the freakin' human wall he was, he didn't even budge. I, on the other hand, fell backwards and landed ungracefully on my ass much like the first time we had met. On the bright side, my wrist was now free of his grasp.

"What the hell-" my question was cut off as Gold quickly swept me up and snatched me into a tiny storage room.

I saw a flash of obnoxiously bright blue hair before Gold stealthily slammed the door and flattened me against the wall. My face paled as he caught my arms in his hands and pinned them above my head. His knee pushed between my thighs as I tried to squirm away.

"Personal space! You're in my personal space!" I snarled at him, extremely uncomfortable and close to having a panic attack.

"Shh!" he hushed me, tightening his grip as I tried to fight against him.

"GOLD!" I snapped.

"Shush!" he hissed quietly before crashing his lips down on mine.

My eyes widened and all color left in my face drained from it. I vaguely heard the door open and heard a girlish squeal before the door was quickly slammed shut again. Gold pulled away from me, his own eyes wide and his lips parted as he panted and glanced at the door. He returned his gaze to me and upon seeing my expression, released my arms and moved back.

"I'm so sorry Silver, it was just that I-" he was unable to finish his sentence as a fist suddenly slammed into his jaw.

I quickly looked around to see who had done it when I realized we were the only two in the tiny space. Oh. I glanced down at my clenched fist. It had been me who hit him and I hadn't even realized it. I looked to Gold to see that he was rubbing his jaw and I quickly ducked my head down and burst out of the storage room. I rushed down the hallway and avoided the elevator all together, taking the stairwell instead.

"Silver!" I heard Gold call after me, but I ignored him completely and kept running until I was outside of the dorms.

I paused to catch my breath, bending down and resting my hands on my knees. Not a moment after that, the sound of Gold yelling my name reached my ears once again. I cursed under my breath. Didn't this guy know when to give up!? Shaking my head, I took off once again, running in a completely random direction and just hoping that I could escape him.

"Hi there! Running away from someone?" a voice suddenly questioned from my right side.

I turned my head to see a boy with dark blue hair sprinting beside me, easily keeping up with the fast pace I was running at. He had a small smile on his lips and a sort of aura about him that seemed to instantly put me at ease. I nodded hesitantly and his smile widened.

"Me too," he admitted, chuckling, "I know the perfect place we can hide. Follow me!"

Without another word, he abruptly turned and started running towards a small patch of woods. I tripped and stumbled slightly as I tried to turn as fast as he had, but quickly regained my footing and caught back up with the blue haired boy. He ran down a tricky path through the woods, his lithe body easily ducking under and twisting around the low hanging branches of trees. He led me to a large tree that had many low, easily climbable branches and quickly clambered up it.

I followed up after him, feeling awkward and clumsy compared to the way he elegantly weaved through the branches. He stopped at a place where some of the branches all interlaced to create a sort of seat and sat on the very edge of it, leaving plenty of room for me to sit comfortably. As I situated myself I felt his dark blue eyes, the same color as his hair, studying me curiously.

"You must be the new student I've been hearing about," he decided, nodding to himself, "I'm Falkner Hayato. You are. . .?"

I briefly debated on if I should tell him my name or not and decided that it would be fine if I did; for some reason, I felt like I could really trust this guy. He seemed nice. Maybe, although I highly doubted it, maybe I could finally have a friend.

"Silver Giovanni." I introduced myself quietly, trying to muster up a polite smile.

He flicked his blue bangs out of his face, but the fringe immediately fell back down and covered up his right eye again. He scowled lightly out it before tilting his head curiously and inching further out on the thin branch he was perched on. I was half afraid that the unsafe looking branch would snap and send Falkner plummeting head first towards the ground. When I opened my mouth to voice this fear, he just put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Not wanting a repeat of the Gold incident when I had refused to be quiet when he told me to, I kept my mouth shut.

I watched him, mildly amused as his head cocked to the other side and his ocean blue gaze scanned the forest ground for something. He reminded me of a bird. He had a certain bird-like grace in the way he held himself; his thin shoulders jutting back like wings, his chin tilting up with pride, the way he perched so elegantly on the thin branch. I found myself ridiculously thinking that wings would suddenly sprout from his back and that he would dive bomb whatever it was that he had seen or heard.

"Falkner!" a voice yelled and I squinted down at the ground, leaning slightly over the edge of the branches. "Get your ass down here! We need to talk about this!" a blonde haired guy yelled, tugging angrily at the purple scarf he wore.

Falker scowled down at him. "No!" he declared before flinging a twig he had snapped off the branch at the blonde's head.

The blonde cursed and started to climb up the tree, only to stop when Falkner leapt over to a branch hanging high above the ones that he was trying -and failing- to climb up.

"This is my safe haven! You promised to never come up here!" Falkner called down, a frown tugging on his lips.

The blonde grumbled and slid back down to the ground. He looked up and I could make out a pair of purple eyes on his face. He scowled and shoved a hand through his messy hair. Falkner sighed and seemed to take pity on the blonde, who although was scowling, his body language indicated that Falkner's words had hurt him.

"We'll talk later, okay?" he said, his tone softening, "I'm talking to a new friend right now. You can't keep me all to yourself, ya' know." his voice took on a teasing note at the last sentence.

The blonde's violet eyes glinted and a grin tugged at his lips. "You bet your sweet ass I can! You're _mine._ And when you get back, we'll do a hell of alot more than just talk." he purred sugestively before strutting off, seemingly satisfied. "Don't stay up there for long!" he called as an after thought.

"Sometimes, that guy is just way too easy to please." Falkner shook his head, his cheeks tinted pink as he leaned back against a sturdy branch.

I sat myself back against the tree, scooting away from the edge. "Who was that anyway?" I asked, mildly confused with what had just happened. One moment, they were both yelling and Falkner was throwing sticks at the guys, and the next they were both flirting with each other. The hell?

"Morty Matsuba," Falkner smiled, "My boyfriend and the guy I was running from earlier."

"Boyfriend?" I repeated, my eyes widening.

"Heh. . . Yeah." Falkner rubbed his neck, still smiling, but then his smile disappeared and his eyebrows furrowed together. "You're not homophobic, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah, no, no! Of course not." I rubbed my neck awkwardly, not quite ready to admit my own dirty little secret to him, even though he seemed like such a sweetheart. I was secretly gay too. It had actually been one of the major reasons that I had to move from my school in Kanto to this school.

Falkner's smile reappeared and I wondered how people were able to smile like that, so carefree and easily. "Good. So, who were you running from?"

I frowned, my face twisting into a scowl as I was reminded of the whole reason I was up here now. I had punched Gold Hunter, who looked like he could easily snap my scrawny neck, in the face. He had deserved it, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to get revenge.

I nervously ran my fingers through my long hair. "Gold Hunter."

Falkner's eyebrows rose. "Gold? Why were you running from Gold?" he questioned.

My nose scrunched up -a bad habit when I'm annoyed or angry or upset- and I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "So, first of all, when I first got here, I accidentally ran into him and that idiot mistook me for a girl! Then he provoked me and called me girlie! Then, I found out that I have to share a room with him and the place was a pig-sty! So, I was going to make him clean it up himself but he tricked me with this adorable puppy eyed look that I have no idea how he pulled off and I ended up cleaning up most of the room by myself!" I took a deep breath before continuing my rant.

"Then, he was going to take me on a tour of the place so I wouldn't get lost and he started dragging me down the hallway by my rest and I do not like to be touched! To make things worse, then he stopped walking and I slammed into him and I swear that damn guy is made of bricks or something! So, I fell on my ass and then he dragged me into this tiny storage closet and then he pinned me against the freakin' wall and told me to be quiet and when I wouldn't, he kissed me! That was my first kiss, ya know! That bastard stole it!" I raged. "Oh, and while we were cleaning up, he had the nerve to call me cute! I am NOT cute!"

"Woah, woah, calm down, Silver." Falkner chuckled softly, waving his hands at me in a calming gesture. "Gold's a pain in the ass, I'll admit that, but he's straighter than a pole. There must be some kind of misunderstanding. When he was dragging you into the closet, did you see anything or anyone around?"

"No," I grumbled, shaking my head. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Oh, but I did see a bit of obnoxiously bright blue hair before Gold slammed the door and then I heard the door open and a girly squeal while he was kissing me." I shuddered, forcing down the blush that threatened to flare up at the memory.

Falkner sat up, understanding flashing in his eyes. "Ahh." he mumured, nodding wisely. "That makes perfect since. Gold dragged you into the closet because he saw Kris, a girl with bright blue hair who's obsessed with him. She stalks him and he can't stand it, so he hid in the closet so she wouldn't find him."

"That makes sense. . . " I admitted, "But why would he drag me in there with him? And why would he kiss me?"

"He probably did it for your own good. Kris adores Gold, but she has a thing for cutie pies like you, too. He probably dragged you in there so you wouldn't be the latest addition to her stalk-list."

"Cute-pie!?" I repeated indignantly, my cheeks heating up.

Falkner grinned like a cheshire cat and nodded. "Face it, Silvy, you're adorable and anyone with eyes can see that, so don't even try to deny it. Even Gold, who's a total playboy and goes for only the hottest of girls, could see it. He drug you into that closet for your own good. Oh, and you said that Gold told you to be quiet, right? But you didn't listen to him so he must have kissed you to keep you quiet. It's as simple as that."

I ducked my head down and let a veil of red hair cover my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. Maybe I had acted to rashly earlier. Gold was only trying to hide from his stalker and maybe trying to keep me from getting stalked myself. I owed him an apology. . .

I cleared my throat awkwardly, trying to change the subject, "Silvy?" I repeated.

"Your new nickname," he nodded, "It suits you."

I rolled my namesake eyes, shaking my head. ". . .Then I'll call you Falky." I threatened weakly, knowing that I wouldn't. Calling people by nicknames like that was embarrassing.

Falkner picked up on my discomfort and knew I was bluffing. He snorted. "No you won't. Now quit changing the subject!" he ordered, "You need to go talk to Gold. Since he was chasing after you, he probably wants to explain why he kissed you. He wouldn't want rumors that he kissed another guy getting spread around." Falkner rolled his eyes.

"Um. . . I don't think I can face him right now." I mumbled quietly.

"Hm? Why not?" the bluenette asked, curiosity sparking up in the pools of blue that were his eyes once again.

"I. . . uh, kind of punched him in the jaw." I admitted quietly.

All was silent for a moment as Falkner sat back and mulled over this new piece of information. Out of nowhere, he burst into laughter, nearly giving me and a poor bird who had landed on a nearby branch a heart attack.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! You?! _You_ punched _the _Gold Hunter in the jaw!? You!? _You _hit the infamous school bad boy and playboy!? Dude, if he doesn't kick your ass, his fan girls will!" Falkner roared with laughter, nearly falling off of his branch.

"What!?" I panicked as Falkner -still laughing like a hyena- quickly wrapped his legs around his branch to keep himself steady. "What!?" I repeated, afraid that once again, I would have to change schools.

It took a while, but Falkner was finally able to stop laughing. He was still panting and his face was red, but when he saw my worried expression, he grew still. "Dude, he's gonna fuckin' kill you."

**Author's Note:  
****I freakin' love Falkner. Morty too. So, yes, so far this story will be primarily Preciousmetalshipping with side dishes of Originalshipping and Honorshipping and whatever other shippings I see fit. If you have any Pokemon shippings that you would like to see in this story, just tell me and maybe I'll use it. (: Oh, and tell me what I could do to improve this story and make it freakin' awesome! Tell me what you'd like to see in this story!  
Oh, and I'm not sure who's P.O.V the next chapter will be in, but Gold will be in way more than he was in this chapter! You'll probably be seeing more of Falky and Morty too. :)  
****Oh, and sorry! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but I have an infection in my eyelid so I can't really see all that well. :( So, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I'm nearly blind right now! xD The infection would be around my good eye of course, 'cause the universe hates me like that. I would also just like to thank those of you who are taking the time to read this fic. It's my first mulit-chapter fic, so it's not the best, but I'll try my damned-est to make it amazing! **


	4. Chapter 4

*Gold's P.O.V*

I wandered around the whole campus, looking for Silver. I felt bad for what had happened earlier. The poor guy had looked traumatized after I kissed him. It was his fault that I had to kiss him; my hands were too busy pinning him down, so I had nothing to cover his loud mouth with. No, that wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault. He had looked scared even before I kissed him that I couldn't bring myself to blame him. It was Kris's fault for being a such a damned stalker.

I couldn't even make myself be mad at him for punching me in the jaw. If a strange guy I just met suddenly kissed me, I'd hit him in the face too. But, I was surprised at how strong Silver was. His punch had left me dizzy and confused for a few seconds and I was now walking around with a big, nasty purpling bruise on my cheek. Other students glanced at me as I walked past them, then did a double take when they saw the bruise. I had a sort of reputation at this school; I got into fights, I got hurt, but I never, ever, got any bruises or cuts on my gorgeous face. I glared at all of the curious glances sent my way and politely told those few brave souls who dared approach me and ask what had happened to 'fuck off'. Word soon got around campus of the bruise on my face and my attitude and soon everyone was steering clear of me and refusing to make eye contact. But still, I heard the main thing that all of them whispered: Gold was pissed, stay at least ten feet away at all time and don't look at him or risk losing a limb.

That was the thing, though, I wasn't even pissed off. I was just trying to find Silver and all these damn people kept distracting me and asking too many questions. It was strange. Normally, if something like this happened, all of the student body would be gathered in a circle around me and the dumbass who tried to hit me while I kicked his ass. But I didn't even want to yell at Silver, much less hit him. I just wanted to find out who the real Silver was. I wanted to know why he was so bipolar. I wanted to know why he flinched when I so much as touched him. I wanted to know why he looked so terrified when I had grabbed him. I wanted to know what had happened to him and why he transferred here to Arceus Academy. Most of all, though, I wanted to know what those sparks were that happened when I kissed him. With the many, many, many girls I've kissed, I've never felt that before.

I let out a sigh as I walked around the huge campus for the umpteenth time. Silver was still nowhere to be seen. The sun was beginning to set behind the tree line and I was getting ready to give up when a flash of red caught my attention. I turned to see Silver, his hair shinning bright red in the fading light of the sunset, walking back towards the dorms with two other people. Wait, I know that dark blue head and that stupid purple scarf! That was Falkner and Morty! What was he doing walking with those two?

"Silver, Morty, Falkner!" I called out after them, beginning to jog towards the trio.

They whirled around. Morty had a lazy smirk on his face, wrapping an arm around Falkner's waist and stopping him from walking as he waited for me to catch up to them. Falkner's eyes widened when they zeroed in on the bruise on my face and he turned to Silver, whispering something furiously. Silver reminded me of a bunny, a little red bunny. His silver eyes were almost as wide as Falkner and he looked ready to bolt at the drop of a pen.

Morty chuckled as I approached them, smiling deviously, "Well damn, Gold. Little Silvy here messed you up good."

Falkner elbowed his obnoxious boyfriend in the ribs, hissing something in his ear. I merely rolled my eyes at Morty, who was my other best friend and second only to Green. I stared him down, my golden eyes narrowing and piercing into his violet ones. Falkner looked ready to yank him out of the way if I decided to hit him, but he should know better. I wouldn't hit Morty for real without a legitimate reason and it would have to be a damn good one at that. Morty seemed to know that too because he just stared back at me, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Oh, just shut the hell up, Morty." I shook my head before stealthily reaching out and yanking his purple head band down over his eyes.

He cursed and struggled to get if off without messing up his hair and I laughed at him before turning to back to Falkner and Silver. Silver opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I bit back an amused smirk, because I knew that that would just piss him off and even though he looked absolutely adorable when he was mad, I didn't want to upset even more than I already had to say.

"I. . . um. . ." Silver muttered, hanging his head, his long hair falling down and hiding his face from view.

"I'm sorry." I interrupted Silver's stammering.

Morty managed to yank his head band back into place and his face masked the same confused and surprised expression that Falkner and Silver both wore. Morty was the first to snap out of it and he reached a hand up, placing it against my unbruised cheek and then to my forehead.

"You okay, man?" he asked, his voice playful. "You must be sick, since you're actually apologizing to someone. And to make things weirder, you're apologizing to the guy who punched you in the face!"

I shrugged, shoving Morty's hand away. "I deserved to get punched, so it makes since for me to apologize."

Falkner butted in suddenly, "But, remember that time you accidentally chopped off N's ponytail? You didn't apologize then!"

I rolled my eyes and raked a hand through my dark hair. "That's because I did him a favor. He looked better with that short hair. Now, if you'll 'scuze me, I have a promise to keep." I turned back to Silver, smiling at his still confused expression. "Ready to go on that tour of the campus?"

"Oh, um. . . Falkner and Morty already showed me around." he admitted quietly, his fingers nervously twirling long strands of his hair.

I pouted lightly. "Well, fine then. I'll just show you to all of your classes tomorrow instead. Let's go back to our room now. I still have to take my clothes and your comforter to the laundry room and you need to get some sleep. You'll be forced to deal with a whole lot of idiots tomorrow, including these two horndogs." I jerked a thumb towards the couple who were currently apparently attempting to eat each other's faces.

"Hey! At least I don't kiss guys I barely know!" Falkner accused as he tried to jump away from his boyfriend, who clung to him.

I felt my face heating up and glanced over at Silver to see that his was already as red as his hair. Morty smirked wildly and tossed an arm around my neck, making kissy faces at me. I ignored my embarrassment and smirked at Falkner, my eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, but don't you? I seem to remember that one time when you had too much to drink and you kissed-" Falkner's palm smacked over my mouth, muffling my next words.

Falkner's eyes were wide and his face was flushed. "You promised not to tell!" he exclaimed, backing away slowly when Morty's violet gaze narrowed. "Morty, it's not what it sounds like. Really, I was drunk and it was stupid and- bye!" he suddenly dashed off, running at that ridiculously fast pace of his.

Morty sent me a look and I just shrugged. "Since bird brain ran away, I'm not telling you who it was. You'll have to catch him and force it out of him~" I grinned, shoving his arm off of my shoulder.

My best friend growled, eyes narrowed to slits at as they silently followed the retreating figure of his boyfriend, who was now escaping into the dormitory. He rolled his shoulders and glanced at me, "Trust me, I won't even have to force him. All I have to do is deny that horny bastard sex and he'll sing like a canary."

"We didn't need all of that information, dude!" I called after him as he jogged off.

Silver stared blankly after him, wondering what the hell was going on. I just chuckled and reached out to pat him on the back. He flinched before I even touched him and I awkwardly dropped my hand to my side before shoving them both into my pockets.

"Um, don't even worry about them. They're weird. Now, c'mon. Tomorrow will be your first day of classes, so you should get some sleep." I smiled down at him before spinning around on my heel and trotting off towards the dorms.

Silver hurried after me and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. His head was lowered, a veil of hair once again covering his face, and his thin arms were crossed self consciously over his chest. He kicked at the gravel pathway as we walked and made an awkward noise in the back of his throat. I stopped walking and Silver stepped a few paces ahead of me before turning around to face me.

"I, um. . . Your face is bruised," he pointed out, avoiding all eye contact and fixing his gaze on the ground.

". . . No shit, Sherlock." I retorted, sarcasm seeping into my voice.

Silver's cheeks colored and I instantly felt bad for embarrassing him even more when he was clearly struggling to tell me something. "My bad. Continue," I gestured for him to keep speaking.

"Err. . . Falkner told me about your stalker problem. That's why you drug me into the closet, isn't it? Because you saw her? Falkner said that you dragged me in there with you because I'm apparently 'prime stalking material'?" his hands unfolded from his chest to nervously brush through his hair. Ten times on the left. Ten times on the right. Repeat.

Huh, well bird brain was able to guess something right. That was exactly why I had taken Silver into the closet with me. The poor guy, he really was prime stalking material for Kris. She would've obsessed over him and probably would've stalked him until he finally had enough and just transferred schools again. She was so creepy and annoying; he would've been gone within a week. "Exactly." I nodded.

His head hung lower and his fingers ran through his red locks, now a dark red under the faint light of the crescent moon, faster and faster. "Well. . . I, uh, I didn't mean to punch you. Really. I . . . it . . . I just can't . . . " he trailed off, mumbling under his breath. "Ugh, look, I really suck at these sort of things, but . . . I-I'm sorry." the last to words were said barely a breath above a whisper, but I still heard them.

The redhead turned tail and headed towards the dorms, his shoulders stiff. "A-And you better not ever do any weird things like that again, because next time I definitely won't forgive you!" he called without turning back, that random fire he sometimes got in his spirit back.

I just stood there, watching his slim figure retreating and wondering why I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:  
Yay! :D I got a chapter uploaded in an exceptional amount of time! Go me!  
I love Falky and Morty. 3 And Silvy's Tsundere-ness~ And wooo, Silvy's first day of school is tomorrow! I wonder what will happen~ Oh, and I can't believe some of you thought that Gold would really hurt Silvy. xDD He already has a soft spot for that precious red head. Tehee.  
Also, I would like to thank all of you who've given me support and commented! It means a lot! And I'm sorry that I haven't replied to anyone's comments, but I'm so confused. I'm still new to this website, and I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. xD  
Oh, and I wanted to put out there that there will be Issushipping, Greyskyshipping, and Ignitionshipping! I'm not sure what else, though. xD  
Please keep giving me suggestions and telling me what I can do to improve this story, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Silver's P.O.V*

"Silver?" a deep, seductive voice reached my ears and started to tug me from my sleep.

Groaning, I buried my face into a fluffy pillow and burrowed under my blankets. I heard a sigh and the shuffling of feet before the voice spoke again, closer now. "Silver, we have classes today. You have to wake up." Gold started pulling blankets off of me and I grumbled something incoherently before burying myself deeper under the covers.

"Nooooo," I moaned out, clutching another pillow to my chest.

Gold switched between demanding I get up, to pleading, and then to threatening to leave me here. I desperately tried to block him out, clinging hopelessly to the last strands of sweet sleep that were escaping my grasp. Finally, it seemed that the golden eyed boy had had enough.

"Girlie, get your ass up and go take a shower!" he grabbed a handful of blankets and yanked them out from under me, successfully sending me crashing to the floor.

I groaned, wincing as I landed on my hip, but quickly scrambled to my feet. "Don't call me girlie!" I slurred angrily, my voice still slurred with sleep and my eyes narrowed into slits to try and block out the obnoxious sunlight that shone through the window.

Gold snorted and ignored me, walking back to his side of the room. "Go take a shower, you look like a troll doll." he teased.

Self consciously, I reached up to feel that he wasn't kidding. My hair was sticking nearly straight up and out in every direction. Grimacing, I grabbed my half unpacked suit case and stumbled into our shared bathroom with it. Thank God that each room had its own bathroom. I didn't even want to share space with one person, much less dozens.

I slammed the door shut behind me before stripping out of the pajama bottoms and long sleeve shirt I had wore to sleep. The shower was moderately sized and had two shelve inside of it. After fishing them out of my bag, I placed my mango shampoo, strawberry shampoo, and vanilla body was on the empty shelf and fiddled with the shower faucets until the water was hot enough.

Sighing contentedly, I let the nearly scalding water cascade over me. My tense shoulders relaxed for the first time since I had came to this school and I allowed my eyes to slip shut, blindly reaching over and grabbing my conditioner. I squeezed some into my hand before working it into my scalp and through my long locks. I did this slowly and rinsed it out before doing the same thing with my shampoo. I was enjoying my long, soothing shower until an impatient knock sounded at the door.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, Silver! Hurry it up!" Gold called from outside of the door.

I groaned and picked up the pace, not wanting to be left behind and made to walk into school by myself. That would be torture. Everyone would be staring at me. At least if I walked in with Gold, I could hide behind him and try to not be seen. After quickly washing off my body wash, I turned the water off and reached out of the shower, grabbing a big fluffy towel from the rack. I wrapped the towel around my body and grabbed my hair dryer and brush out of the bag. After searching, I finally found a wall socket behind a hat that sat on the counter beside the sink. I plugged the dryer up and bent over at the waist, hanging my head upside down before turning it on.

"Are you blow drying your hair? That's un-manly!" Gold's obnoxious voice yelled over the loud drone of my hair dryer.

"It's not un-manly, asshole! Mind your own business!" I called back before turning the power on the dryer up, the noise now completely drowning out his loud voice.

I grabbed my brush off of the counter and ran it through my quickly tangling hair as it dried. I worked quickly, mentally counting off the time I had left to get ready. Deciding that my hair was dry enough, I stood up straight and brushed through it once more before dropping the hair dryer and the brush on the counter as my towel fell to the floor.

I dug through my bag until I found a pair of boxers and threw them on before continuing my search for something that wouldn't violate the school dress code.

Rule 1: Boys have to wear black pants. I pulled out a pair of tight black jeans. "Check," I mumbled as I pulled them on.

Rule 2: A white collared shirt is mandatory. I found a long sleeved white button up shirt and slipped it on. "Check,"

Rule 3: Ties are mandatory. Any color is acceptable except on event days, on which your tie must be blue. Ties are to be worn around the neck. They are not head bands, nor are they belts. "Check," I adjusted a silver tie neatly around my neck and sat down on the side of the bath tub.

Rule 4: Any shoes can be worn, except slippers. "And check." I slipped on a pair of red Converse and dragged my suit case back out of the bathroom, propping it against the wall and promising myself that I would finish unpacking later.

"About time." I turned to see Gold sitting on his bed and opened my mouth to retort, but was distracted by the unidentifiable stains and rips in his shirt.

"You can't wear that," I said instead, "It looks disgusting!"

Gold rolled his eyes. "So? It's the only one I have. The other ones are still in the laundry."

I debated silently with myself before finally just sighing and stomping back over to my suitcase. I rummaged through the bag and eventually found a white button up shirt that was a little to big for me. "Here," I walked back over towards him and stretched my hand that was holding the shirt out towards him.

Raising an eyebrow at me, he gripped the ends of his dirty shirt and yanked it up over his head before taking the shirt I offered him. "Thanks," he smiled briefly at me.

I resisted the urge to lick my lips as I snuck a glance at Gold's shirtless body. He was all tanned, lean muscle and it was undeniably sexy. My eyes were slowly trailing up and down his body when he suddenly cleared his throat. My eyes shot up to his face and I was met with a devilish smirk.

"S-Shut up." I growled, turning around and yanking my class schedule up off of the bed side table.

He chuckled softly and I peeked back around to see that he had already finished buttoning up all of the buttons on his shirt except the top three. He left them unbuttoned and grabbed a golden tie from his side of the closet, putting it around his neck but not bothering to tie it. "Ready to go?" he asked as he adjusted his belt.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I looked over my schedule.

He snatched the piece of paper out of my hand as we walked out in to the hallway. "You have Professor Blaine for home room? Sucks for you. He's evil. At least you have Falkner in that class, so you won't be alone."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. I actually almost liked that blue haired bird brained boy. "Do I have any other classes with him?"

Gold scanned the paper once again as we stepped into the elevator along with another boy, a boy with hair darker than Gold's, strange red eyes, and an expressionless face. "Yeah. Out of your seven classes, you have him for home room, second, fifth, and seventh. You'll be stuck with me during third, fourth, and seventh. Morty has fourth and seventh with us too." he explained.

"What about lunch?" I asked.

"The whole school eat lunch at the same time, so we'll be there. You'll just be alone in first and sixth."

The somewhat lanky boy that had the strange red eyes leaned over Gold's shoulder and scanned the paper. "We have first together. Seventh too." he spoke in a monotone, yet his voice had a silky under tone.

Gold grinned at the boy. "Good. Keep him company, will ya Red?" I felt like a midget next to the two guys; Red was as tall as Gold was. "Silver, this is Red, he's my best friend's boyfriend and in a grade above us. You have a class with him because all of our elective and gym classes mix the grades up." he explained as he walked towards the school building.

"Red, this is my new roommate, Silver." he added. "He-" Gold was interrupted an arm swung around his shoulder.

"So this is your new roommate? Damn, I thought it was some new girlfriend from the back!" the boy who had popped up had brown, spiked hair and deep green eyes. He grinned at me and I glowered at him.

"I do not look like a girl." I hissed as Red smacked the rude boy on the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult." he insisted, looking sheepish. "I'm Green Oak, Gold's best friend." his grin widened as he wrapped his free arm around Red's waist. "It's nice to meet the guy who was able to convince Gold to finally clean that trash dump that was his room."

I didn't reply and instead just ducked my head, shrugging my shoulders up. Gold patted me on my shoulder and I flinched away, tossing a glare at him. He only responded with a grin.

"Silver isn't really a people person, Green. Don't look so pouty. Not everyone in the world is going to like you, bro." Gold chuckled.

Green let out an over dramatic gasp. "Bitch please! I'm Green mother fucking Oak! Everyone and their mother loves me!" he insisted.

I almost made a rude comment, but thought better of it as we entered the school. All eyes turned towards us and I shrunk down into myself, keeping my head lowered. I had made a mistake. I should've known; according to Falkner, Gold was extremely popular, so of course he and anyone with him would be the center of attention the moment he walked in.

"Who's the new girl? She's actually a he? Oh, his face does look sort of masculine now that I see it. . . ." one girl asked.

"Who's he? Is he new? Why is he with you, Gold? Isn't he a little too uncool to be with a guy like you?" a guy called out.

My cheeks heated up and I hid behind a veil of hair as I shoved through the crowd, away from Gold and the questions. Too many people. Too much attention. I was going to have a fucking breakdown if I stayed there any longer. I heard Gold calling after me, but I ignored him and pushed past more people, occasionally glancing up at the numbers on doors I passed, trying to find my homeroom.

"Silvy?" a curious voice that I was relieved to hear came from my left and I turned to see a familiar bluenette standing there, wearing black shorts with a short sleeve white button up shirt and a loose blue tie.

"Falkner," I breathed out the breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in, managing a tiny smile for my new friend.

"Poor Silvy. I saw you walk in with Gold, Red, and Green. Too much attention, huh? Yeah, they're basically the most popular guys in school." he explained, gesturing for me to follow him, "Sorry. I should've stopped by your room this morning so you could've walked in with Morty and me instead. We don't get nearly as much attention as those three do." Falkner shook his head as he led me into a mostly empty class room.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't had a panic attack. . . yet." We took our seats at a table in the very back of the room. I took the seat by the window and Falkner plopped down in the chair beside me.

He smiled at me. "Well, I'm glad your in my homeroom. Now I won't have to sit alone."

The next few periods went by rather uneventfully and quick. My first period was Health with Professor Clair, who was a completely crazy bitch. I sat in the back of the class and Red sat beside me. He managed to officially freak me out by staring at me the whole period with an unreadable look in his crimson eyes.

Second period was World History with Professor Pryce, who was a cranky but wise old man. I sat in the back once again with Falkner and this adorable little boy named Bugsy, who made me feel slightly better about my feminine appearance because he looked pretty girly himself. To raise my self confidence even more, the kid was even shorter than me. I'll admit though, that was probably because he was two years younger than us. He was extremely smart and had skipped two grades already. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a grade ahead of us next year.

Madame Fantina was my third period French teacher. She's nice enough, but demands that we speak only in French while in her class or else we'll get a detention. Luckily for me, my father had forced me to learn many different languages when I was younger. Gold, however, was not so lucky. He had tried to apologize to me about the little scene in the hallway earlier in horribly pronounced French. His friend Touya murdered the beautiful language even worse than he had and this boy, N, who was somehow still able to understand what they were saying, had to act as a translator.

Fourth was math, which I was amazing at. Our teacher was Mr. Oba, who had a ridiculous flame colored afro and insisted that we just call him by his first name, which was Flint. He was only twenty years old, which was extremely young for a teacher, and he was really cool and layed back. Gold was in that class with me and he had pointed out a scowling, spiky haired dirty blond boy who sat at the very front of the class, closest to Flint's desk. The boy's name was Volkner and he was apparently in a secret relationship with Flint. A girl with blue-black hair -Plantinia or Dawn, I can't really remember- had turned around and put a finger to her lips, insisting that it had to be kept a secret because Volkner wasn't eighteen yet.

We had lunch next and it was a mad house. I don't know who in there right mind thought it was okay to let a couple hundred hungry, growing teenagers all battle to get a place in the lunch lines at the same time, but they were idiots. I had tried to get in line, but nearly freaked out at all the people that kept pushing and shoving me. I ended up retreating up into a tree in the middle of the courtyard and Falkner had soon joined me in the tree, offering me his chocolate milk as he settled down on a low branch. Morty and Gold arrived next and sat at the picnic table below the tree. Gold had two trays with him and Falkner had called him a fat ass at first, but he just rolled his eyes at the bluenette and offered the tray up to me, saying that next time I would have to get over my crowd issues and get my own food. Red and Green showed up after that. These guys were all so weird, but I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips as Falkner assaulted Morty with acorns while the violet eyed male cursed the ground that his boyfriend walked on and as Gold and Green childishly argued over who would be the Red Ranger if they were Power Rangers while Red sat under the table, silently tying Morty's, Gold's, and Green's shoe laces all together in a giant knot. The look on their faces when they tried to stand up was priceless. Gold and Morty had been on one side of the table and when they went to stand up, they fell over and the whole table toppled over with them, sending Green -who was the smallest of the three- flying over from the other side of the table as it flipped and landing on top of them in a big heap on the ground. I don't think I had ever before heard so many different curse words fly out of someone's mouth so quickly. I actually had fun at lunch. Was I really making friends?

Next was fifth period, which was Biology/Chemistry with Professor Stone, who like Flint, insisted that we just call him by his first name, which was Steven. Steven Stone. It was a bad ass sounding name and it fit the man, because he was indeed bad ass with his steel colored hair and eyes coupled with his cool demeanor. I had that class with Falkner and Cress, who had never noticed how alike their hairstyles were until I pointed it out. They spent the rest of the class arguing over who wore it better while a nice girl named Lyra attempted to make conversation with my awkward self.

I was all alone during sixth period, which was art with Mr. Wallace, who also insisted that we just call him Wallace. To my extreme displeasure, by the time I got there, the only seat left was in the exact freakin' middle of the room between an obnoxious girl named Kris, who I later figured out was Gold's stalker, and a sickly pale, green haired boy named Wally, who sucked at drawing, but had determination. I was actually beginning to be thankful that Gold had dragged me into that closet with him yesterday because Kris was really fucking annoying. Luckily, she didn't recognize that I was the one that was in the closet with him, because she just kept going on and on about how 'some broad had been in the closet kissing HER man.' I just wanted to smack the bitch. Luckily, I was able to ignore her whining and occasional squeals of how 'adorable' I was for the whole hour.

The last period of the day was gym, which I despised. We had three different gym teachers; Crasher Wake, Coach Chuck, and Lt. Surge. They were all a bunch of psychopaths. Seriously. Falkner, Gold, Green, Morty, Red, and I all had that class together and I thought that I was going to die both of embarrassment and exhaustion after the rigorous boot camp exam that Lt. Surge had me do in front of everyone so the coaches could all see what I could do.

First, was push ups, which I failed miserably at. The average was fifty; I did twenty five. Then I did sit ups, which I also failed at by only doing fourty of the fifty. I nearly killed myself trying to lift weights and wished that I had when Gold ran to my rescue and pulled the weight off of my neck. I wanted to die even more when he hovered over me during the rest of the exam; he caught me before I hit the ground when climbing the rope -I had freaked out at the contact and nearly had a heart attack-, he jumped to my defence when Coach Chuck had degraded me for failing miserably at the jump rope test -the damned thing tangled around my ankles-, punched a guy in the face for calling me a pansy -claiming that he had been looking for a reason to hit the guy anyway-, and he offered me a bottle of water after the running test I took -the only thing I passed, but at least I passed it with flying colors!-.

It was actually. . . kind of nice, not that I'd ever admit that to him. It was nice to have someone looking out for me for a change. I decided that Gold was actually a pretty okay guy. More than okay, actually. After my test of hell, we were all relaxing on the bleachers -all of us except Red, who was kicking ass over on the wrestling mat- when Green called Gold out.

"What was that, Gold? You never help anyone like that." Green poked his friend in the side, a teasing grin slipping onto his handsome face, "And you had no reason to punch Ruby in the face; he's one of our friends!"

Gold shrugged, elbowing Green in the head, "Silver's my roommate, friend, and a new kid. It's my duty to look out for him. It's in the bro code."

Falkner rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Where in there does it say that?"

"Article nine, paragraph three." Gold responded without missing a beat, shoving Falkner off of his seat with his foot. Morty caught the bluenette before he fell and wrapped his arms around him, "Besides, Ruby may be my friend, but he had it coming. Little bitch stole my last girl, remember?"

"You broke up with her!" Green reminded, running a hand through his perfectly sculpted spiked hair. "You know the only reason you punched him was because he called Silver a pansy."

I spoke up, feeling the need to return the favor and stick up for Gold. It was the closest thing to a thank you that he'd get from me. "What other reason would have to look out for me other than the fact that we're friends," I added, "I guess?"

Falkner, Morty, and Green all exchanged a look, devilish grins spreading over all three of their faces. Gold glanced between them, his golden eyes sparking with confusion. "What? What are you thinking?" he demanded.

Morty was apparently the only one that had the balls to speak what was on all three of their minds. "Gold wants the D." he proclaimed.

It was silent for a moment before Green, Morty, and Falkner burst into laughter and Gold jumped to his feet. Morty scrambled up and took off running, determined to avoid the beat down he was sure to get for as long as possible.

"The hell, man!? You sick fucks! That's what you were all thinking!?" Gold yelled as he chased after the violet eyed blonde. "I'm straight!"

"Suuuuure you are!" Morty called as he dashed across the bleachers, "One of your best friends is gay and the other is bisexual! I wonder what that says about you, HMMM!?" he accused, laughing as he dodged a stray notebook that Gold chucked at him.

"Umm. . . What's the D?" I asked, half not wanting to know.

Green and Falkner's laughter had begun to die down, but as soon as I voiced my question, it roared back up again. Falkner was laughing so hard that he was crying and Green clung to his sides, shaking. I scowled, my face burning a bright red. What the hell was the D?

"Oh Silvy, sweetie, you have so much to learn." Falkner smiled at me, wiping tears from his eyes.

**Author's Note:  
****I'm sorry this took so long! . I had exams and it was hard to find any time to write or post, but I'm on Christmas Break for the next three weeks, so I promise to update more frequently. ^o^ I would again like to thank all of you who leave comments or favorite this story. It really makes my day. (: Also, please feel free to leave any suggestions for what characters you would like to see or see more of and what couples you would like to see! I'm also open to any suggestions to how you think I could make this story better!**

**So, this chapter. xD I'm rather proud of this chapter. It's way longer than all the other chapters; It's nearly 2 thousand words longer than the first and fourth chapter! That's a lot!  
Also, I fucking love Red. xD He's so wonderful. Morty, too. He's probably right, Gold probably does want the D. ;P And Silvy is so precious. He doesn't even know what the D is.  
Gold is totally gonna rape him one of these days. xD Once someone finally drags his ass out of the closet. He's so far in there, he found Narnia.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Gold's P.O.V*

I rolled over in my bed, groaning softly as my back popped. I must have slept on it wrong. Sleepily, I cracked open my eyes and glanced over at the neon red numbers on the alarm clock. 8:30. Classes started at eight. Damn! I slept late! No wonder why the room was so bright; I should've gotten up an hour ago!

I jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of bright blue boxers. "Damn it all!" I cursed loudly, grabbing the pair of pants that I had worn yesterday and shoving my right leg in.

"Gold, shut uppp!" Silver's voice came as a sleepy whine.

I glanced over to Silver's side of the room to see nothing but a pile of blankets and pillows with a pale leg sticking out from under them. The pile shifted and the leg disappeared inside the pile. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Get up! We're late and if I miss one more day of school, I'll have detention with Professor Clair!" I insisted, running around the room.

Silver was silent for a few minutes as I crashed about the room before finally crawling out from under his nest of pillows and blankets looking like a demon straight from hell. An adorable demon, I'll admit, but still a demon. His long foxy hair was a tangled mess with shorter peices that stuck out like porcuipine spikes and his silver cat like eyes were narrowed into slits as he cursed at the sunlight. His long sleeved shirt had ridden up and exposed his lean torso and his pants were rode up way above his knees. I was shocked to see various scars and injuries littering the exposed, pale skin. Before I could look for long, he yanked his clothes back into place and stalked across the room. He grabbed the roll of duct tape off of my beside table and my leather jacket, which had been hanging on my lamp.

"What are you doing. . .?" I questioned as he stomped over to the large window on my side of the room.

Not bothering to respond, he stood on his tiptoes to spread my jacket over the widow and adjusted it to wear it blocked out any offending rays of sunlight. Seemingly satisfied with its placement, he ripped pieces of duct tape off of the roll with his teeth and taped my jacket to the window. He let out a tiny yawn as he shuffled back over towards his bed, stopping briefly when he got to me.

He looked up at me, his eyes trailing down my body, one thin red eye brow raising as he realized that I was standing there in nothing but my bright blue boxers with my pants around my ankles. He shook his head, stifling another yawn.

"It's Saturday, you dumb fuck. I'm going back to sleep." his eyes flashed down to my bulge, ". . . If you move that jacket I just taped across the window to keep that god forsaken sunlight out, I'll rip your 'D' off." he threatened, using the new term that Green and Falkner apparently had to teach him yesterday. I couldn't believe that he hadn't known what it meant before. He was so innocent.

I gulped, my hands moving to protect myself from his threat as he crawled back into his bed. It was. . . Saturday? So I had gotten up for nothing? . . . Damn. Sighing, I stepped out of the pants I had been attempting to put on and flopped back down on my bed. No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't seem to get back to sleep. A certain red head plagued my thoughts, keeping sleep at bay. I thought about his bi-polar personality and his shyness and his dislike for people to touch him and mostly about those scars that I had seen. I wondered if there were more of them and how he got them and if they were the reason he seemed afraid for anyone to get too close to him. I hoped that one day he would trust me enough to answer my questions. I wanted to get to know him.

The next thing I knew, the clock was saying that it was 1 a.m. I must have managed to fall back asleep. I crawled out of bed, stretching my arms up above my head as I shuffled towards the bathroom. Glancing over to Silver's side of the room, all I saw was that big pile of blankets and pillows that he had burrowed under. I snorted. He really wasn't a morning person. Shaking my head, I opened the bathroom door only to be given an unexpected show.

Silver stood on the rug in front of the shower, stark naked and dripping wet. His head was covered up by a towel as he dried his hair so he didn't notice that I was there. I was too shocked to do anything except stare at him. Beads of water dripped down his pretty pale neck and I had the unexplainable urge to lick them off. Suppressing the urge, I let my eyes trail further down his body, down his lean torso and his thin arms, both of which were covered with scars and burn marks. I was also surprised to see that he actually had abs. They were barely visible, but still there. My eyes trailed further and further down, down the little happy trail leading down from a few inches below his belly button. Oh god, his happy trail was red too. That was hot. I guess he was a natural red head. My eyes trailed down further and further until. . . Silver shrieked and my eyes flew up to his face, which was switching between shock and terror and anger and confusion and embarrassment.

Coming to my senses, I spun around, scrambling out of the bathroom as Silver slammed the door shut behind me. "I'm sorry, Silver!" I yelled, flustered.

He didn't respond and I felt the blush on my cheeks deepen. I knew without even looking in a mirror that my face was bright red and. . . fuck. I cursed silently at the tent in my boxers. Really? Did I really just get aroused by seeing a naked guy!? I needed to talk to Green. I rushed into my closet and grabbed the tightest pair of jeans I owned so they would hold down my obvious arousal. I threw on a long, red t-shirt and stuffed my feet into a pair of boots before running out of the dorm room as fast as I could to avoid Silver, who would probably come out of the bathroom at any moment.

I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Green's number. It was number one on speed dial, of course. He insisted that it be number one because he's Green mother fucking Oak. I rolled my eyes at the familiar but still ridiculous ring back tone that met my ears; Glamorous by Fergie.

"If you aint got no money take yo' broke ass home! We said if you aint got no money take yo' broke ass home! G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S! Yeah, G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S! We flyin' first class-"

The ringtone broke off as Green picked up the phone. "Yeah?" my best friend answered, talking loudly to be heard over all of the background noise.

"Where are you?" I asked as I strolled down the hallway, deciding to avoid the elevator and take the stairs.

"Red and I are at the arcade in town. Why? Actually, hold on a minute." I heard the sound of Green's phone clattering to the ground along with the sounds of gunshots and groaning zombies. "Son of a bitch!" I heard him curse loudly, followed by the sound of him rage-quitting on one of the games.

He picked the phone back up. "Okay, never mind. I doubt I'll ever be able to beat Roark's high score. What were you saying?"

"I need you to meet me at Juan's cafe, will you? The one down the street from the arcade." I instructed as I dashed across campus, hoping that I would be able to catch the bus into the city instead of having to walk.

"The one that Cilan, Chilli, and Cress work at?" he questioned and I could here Red complaining quietly in the background as Green apparently dragged him away from a pinball game.

"That's the one," I flashed the bus driver my student ID card as I hopped on the bus.

"Okay, we're heading there now. Why do you want to meet us there?"

"Because," I explained as I took a seat across from Elesa, "I need to talk to you about Silver."

I could almost feel the teasing grin that I knew had spread across his face. "Oooh~ Really?" he giggled.

"Shut the hell up." I sighed, pressing the end call button before he could respond.

Elesa smiled at me and I smiled back. I liked her; even though she was so attractive and worked during the summer as a model, she was modest and fun, not stuck up like many people thought she was. Plus, some of the corny jokes she told were actually pretty funny. She was one of the few girls I hadn't dated yet and I was half tempted to ask her out. I decided that I would, but I needed to talk to Green first.

As soon as the bus pulled to a stop, I jumped out, thanking the bus driver and waving a quick good bye to Elesa as she caught my eye. I jogged down the street, keeping a look out for a neon blue sign. Soon enough, the bright, sparkling sign that read Juan's Place came into view. I quickly crossed the road without bothering to look both ways and entered the cafe.

Red and Green sat on one side of a booth beside the window. Red was building a pyramid out of sugar packets while Green was thanking Chilli, who had just set down a plate of his city known, special spicy hot cheese fries in front of him. I slid into the seat across from them, asking Chilli to bring me a chocolate milkshake as I did so.

Green grinned cheekily at me. "So? What about sweet little Silvy did you want to talk to me about?"

I shifted myself so that I was sitting sideways in my side of the booth with my back leaning up against the window and my feet splayed across the remainder of the seat. "Earlier, I accidentally walked in on Silver while he was getting out of the shower."

"So you saw him naked." Green didn't ask, but stated it, his teasing grin twisting into a knowing smirk as he chewed on a fry.

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling a little awkward.

"And. . .?" he prompted, his elbows propped up on the table and his wrists moving in a circular motion that meant for me to go on. He knew that there was more to this.

I sighed, stealing one of his fries and popping it in my mouth, "I liked it. . . A lot." I gestured at my still uncomfortably tight crotch.

Green burst into laughter, accidentally knocking over Red's sugar packet pyramid. The crimson eyed male shot him a dirty look and scooted farther away from Green before beginning to rebuild his pyramid.

"You want him." he stated simply through his laughter.

Chilli set my chocolate shake down and I thanked him. He shot me a questioning look after hearing Green's statement, but I shooed him off before he could ask any questions. "I do not! I came to talk to you so that you could confirm that I was just confused!"

"Confused?" Green repeated.

I nodded, "Yeah! I had just woken up when I saw him, so my man parts must have just been confused!"

That had to be it. It had to be. I was the playboy of the school. I got all the girls. There was no way that I liked another guy. It was impossible. Green shook shook his head, clearly not agreeing with my reasoning.

"Gold, bro, I'm nearly ninety nine point nine percent sure that your man parts did not confuse Silver's man parts with lady parts."

I sighed again. "Even if your right. It doesn't mean I like him. It doesn't mean that I'm attracted to guys."

Green chuckled, "Sorry, but if you looking at a dripping wet, naked guy got it up, then you're probably attracted to him." at the sight of my expression, he added, "But that doesn't mean that you're attracted to all guys. After all, Red here is heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual."

I raised an eyebrow at the silent boy. "Then what are you?" I questioned him.

He looked up from his rapidly growing pyramid. "I'm greensexual." he stated with his nearly permanent poker face.

I smacked a hand against my forehead.

Green laughed. "He's serious, Gold!" he insisted, "Red isn't attracted to any women. He also isn't attracted to any men except me."

"Well that doesn't help to control your overly inflated ego." I muttered.

Green gasped over dramatically. "My ego, much like myself, is perfect!" he threw a cheese fry at me and I caught it in my mouth. "Don't start bitching at me just because you're sexually frustrated!" he said loudly.

I could feel the curious stares of other customers turning towards us and my cheeks flushed. "I am not-"

Green cut me off, more quietly this time though, "Anyway, I hate to break it to you dude, but you like Silver. More than a friend. You've known him for about three days and already you've bought him lunch and brought it to him -which is something you'd never do for anyone else, not even your girlfriends-, and fussed after him through his whole test in gym instead of laughing good naturedly at him with us, you punched Ruby in the face to defend his honor like some friggin' white knight or some shit, and now even your dick is trying to tell you that you're attracted to him. Face it, Gold, you're attracted to another guy."

By the time Green was done with his little speech, I had no clue what I was attracted to, but I was determined to find out. As I glanced out the window, I saw Elesa walking past and a plan formed in my head. I scrambled out of the booth -accidentally knocking over Red's pyramid in the process, much to his dismay- and ran outside of the cafe.

I grabbed Elesa and spun her around, crashing my lips against hers. She stiffened at first, but relaxed as soon as she realized it was me and kissed me back, her arms wrapping around me. I should've been thinking about how awesome it was to be kissing a super hot model, but I wasn't. Every thought that ran through my mind was about Silver. I thought about how much softer his lips were than hers. How I wished that my fingers were tangled in his long, naturally red hair instead of of her dyed black hair. How when my hands trailed down her back to her ass, I wished that it was his cute little butt that looked so good in his tight pants that I was feeling up instead. How when her short, manicured nails brushed across my face, I wished it was his long, pianist fingers instead. How when we both pulled away, I wished that the dazed and satisfied expression that her blue eyes looked at me with were a certain pair of silver eyes instead.

I mumbled an apology and brushed past the blonde model, walking quickly down the street. Well, I guess that experiment proved it. I was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent attracted to Silver, AKA another guy.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:  
****Yay! Another super fast update! HNNG. Gold realizes that he's attracted to Silver! And by attracted, I mean that he totally wants to stick his dick in him. Multiple times. Yup.  
I'll try to make the next chapter funny, 'cause this one isn't that funny. :|  
Poor Red, though. Bitches kept knocking over that baby's sugar packet pyramid. **


	7. Chapter 7

*Silver's P.O.V*

Freakin' Gold, man. He just had to embarrass me at least once a day, didn't he!? It was like he couldn't live without my embarrassment! Not even shower time was sacred to him! Although, to be fair, I should've locked the door. But still! He could have at least knocked! He could've left immediately instead of staring at me with those predatory, hawk like golden eyes. . . I shivered, tugging the long sleeves of my grey shirt farther over my hands.

He had seen my scars. He had to of. That must have been why he was staring. Of course. After all, anyone would stare at the sight of so many ugly scars all in different stages of healing. He probably thought that I did them to myself. I winced, my hand brushing over the newest and freshest injury on my right hip bone. It was a circular burn mark from having a lit cigarette stuck to me. Oh, how I wished that I had caused all of these scars myself. It would've been easier to deal with, unlike the truth.

My father was the head and owner of Rocket Corp. , A corrupt organization. He was as corrupt as his company was. He was the cause of all of these scars and many more that had already healed. No one knew this, of course. I had tried to tell someone once when I was younger, but it had gotten the woman I told murdered. She had confronted him about it and he had her killed before beating me and telling me that I was never to tell another soul about what he did to me ever again or I would regret it.

So, I kept my mouth shut. I endured the torture I got at home and it soon coupled with abuse at school when I first started middle school. Apparently, I was an easy target. I was just starting to go through puberty at that time, so I guess that the hormones fuled all of my angsty anger. I started getting mad. I got in to more fights than I cared to count. I think that it was around that time that I started having drastic and violent mood swings too. After finding that out, my father hit me even more. He couldn't stand the thought of his only son having a disorder of any kind.

A week or so ago, I got kicked out of my high school. It had been the fourth school in three months. That night, he stomped in to my room and started shoving all of my things in to suitcases. He said that he was sick of looking at my ugly face and being reminded of my mother. He said that he was tired of being stuck with a screw up of a son, so he was sending me away from the hell I had been forced to call a 'home' in Kanto and sending me to a boarding school in Johto.

I had said nothing at the time, but I had been thrilled. I would be a whole country away from him. He couldn't hurt me any more. I could start new. I could make friends. I could go to sleep without fearing for my life. It was a relief. Maybe I could get help. Maybe I could talk to someone about what happened, someone who he'd never find out about. Things could change. But. . . I didn't know how to change them.

Thanks to my father and the bullies that seemed to single me out at every different school I went to, I had no clue how to properly communicate with people. I wanted help. I needed help, but I didn't know how to get it. I didn't know how to ask for it. Hell, I couldn't even handle people touching me. I'd never be able to confide in someone.

I sighed, nuzzling my face in to my pillow. I was so pitiful. It was Saturday evening; I should be out with friends, not wallowing in my bed and wishing that I wasn't such a freak. The door to my room burst open and I didn't even glance up, expecting it to be Gold.

"Knock on the damn door next time. You could've caught me naked again. I'm starting to think that you just want to see my naked body." I called, scowling to myself.

"I totally want to see you naked, Silvy baby."

My head shot up and I rolled my eyes at the grinning bluenette that was casually leaning against the door frame. "Sorry, Falkner. I thought that you were Gold." I sat up, running my fingers quickly through my hair.

Interest sparked up in his dark aqua blue colored eyes and he kicked his flip flops off by the door before rushing over and plopping down on the end of my bed. I bounced lightly as he jumped down and rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"A minute of go, you said 'caught me naked AGAIN.' Does this mean that Gold has saw you naked already?" he questioned curiously.

"Yes, but-"

Falkner gasped, a devious grin spreading over his oddly elegant face. "Silvy! You dirty whore!"

"W-Whore!?" I spluttered, wondering what the hell my perverted friend was thinking.

"I can't believe that you would do that with him! I thought that if anyone was capable of resisting Gold's ruggedly good looks and his charming playboy ways it would be you!" he threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head. "All hope is lost! Gold will soon impregnate all of woman kind and there will be little, freakishly attractive golden eyed little boys and girls running around everywhere! They'll take over the world!"

I stared at Falkner as he ranted on and on about how this was the last sign of the upcoming apocalypse, an apocalypse that would consist of overly cocky, arrogant, golden eyed children. What. The. Hell. I let him rant on for another good ten minutes before he finally stopped.

"You done?" I asked timidly, half afraid that he would burst into another rant.

Falkner nodded silently, despairing quietly over the apparent end of the world.

"Good. Now please explain to me what the hell I 'did' with Gold, 'cause I'm lost here." Wow. Did I just speak like a normal person? I did! For some reason, Falkner's spazzyness and his flightiness puts me at ease. "He walked in on me while I was getting out of the shower earlier."

Falkner blinked. "Wait, so. . . Um. . . You two didn't do it?"

"Do what!?" I asked, frustrated.

"It!" he yelled

"What!?"

"Did you and Gold have sex!? Sex! You know, did he fuck you?!"

I shook my head back and forth furiously. "No! Of course not! Jesus, I don't actually even know what sex is, much less how to have it!" I exclaimed without thinking.

Falkner was silent, his mouth wide open. I was silent, my face burning up. Did I really just admit that!? We sat there, Falkner trying to make awkward eye contact with me while I did my best to avoid it until finally, he spoke up.

"You. . . Don't know what sex is or how people have it?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No. I lived a very sheltered life," I muttered. Yeah, sheltered from everything except pain.

"So. . . You've never. . . You know, touched yourself?" he asked, raising one dark blue eyebrow.

I scoffed. That was a stupid question. "Yes. I touch myself everyday." I stated matter-of-factly

Falkner was trying not to laugh. "Silvy. . . Sweetie, no. Just no. I meant have you ever touched yourself down there. Have you ever jacked off?"

"Jacked off?" I cocked my head to one side.

". . .God dammit." the bluenette sighed with a shake of his head. "You're even more innocent than N was when he first got here. Even then, his innocence lasted less than a day thanks to Black." he chuckled, seeming to be lost in some old memory. "You what they say; Once you go Black, you can never go back."

He stood up and walked back over to the still open door. He peeked out of it and looked both ways up and down the hallway before pulling the door shut. His eyes searched the room for something. They lit up as his eyes landed on Gold's laptop, which sat on the stand beside his bed. He flicked the light switch off, leaving the light in the room to come from the dim lamp beside my bed before padding over and grabbing the laptop.

I scooted over as he climbed back into my bed and crawled under the blankets with me, sitting up with his back against the headboard. Oddly, I was okay with him being there, just so long as he didn't touch me. I mimicked the way he sat and watched him curiously as he turned the computer on and went to a website called Redtube.

"Okay, so I'm going show you what sex and jacking off is. I'm going to show you all different kinds of sex, and some of them are pretty gross, but try not to get to freaked out." he explained as he typed something in the search bar.

I nodded mutely.

"Don't worry, Silvy. By the time I'm done showing you these things, every little bit of your mental innocence will be gone." he promised before clicking play on the video.

A few hours later, I felt the need to get a bottle of bleach and pour the substance directly in to my poor eyes, which had been forced to witness so many weird and disgusting things. Although, it wasn't all disgusting. In fact, I was kind of hoping that Falkner would leave soon so that I could go lock myself in the bathroom with my iPod and wireless internet and, um, take care of 'something'. I shifted, trying to get comfortable as Falkner clicked on yet another video that featured two men since we had both decided a lot earlier that vaginas were disgusting and we couldn't watch anymore videos that had one in it.

The door creaked open and I jumped, startled at the light that poured in to the dim room as Gold flicked the light switch on. Falkner frantically exited out of the video and started deleting all traces of the browsing history, suddenly remembering that it was Gold's laptop we had just watched all of those videos on.

". . . Do I even want to know?" Gold asked, shutting the door behind him and raising his dark eyebrows at us.

Falkner laughed and I groaned, burying my face in a pillow. The bed shifted and creaked as Falkner got up and I peeked out from around the pillow I was clutching to see Falkner hand Gold his laptop back. Gold took it gingerly, seeming afraid to even touch it.

"What did you do to it, bird brain?" he peered down at the bluenette skeptically.

Falkner just smiled innocently at him. "We didn't do anything to it, luckily for you. But. . ." he leaned up to whisper in Gold's ear and Gold grinned and started laughing at whatever he had said.

"Oh, man. Seriously?" Gold asked, running a hand through his raven hair.

Falkner nodded, chuckling softly. "Seriously." he confirmed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to go find Morty so he can help me with something." the bluenette waggled his eyebrows suggestively before he turned to go out the door and I could very clearly see the painfully obvious boner in his shorts. Boner; that was another new word that I had learned today. "Later Silvy, Gold!" he called as he walked out of the room.

Gold leaned out the door to call something to him and I took the opportunity to sneak out of bed and slink towards the bathroom, my hands over my crotch. Just as I was about to walk in to the bathroom, Gold's voice called out and made me pause. I didn't dare turn around, but tilted my head to signify that I was listening.

"You know, Silver. . ." the hawk eyed male's voice was deep and husky and incredibly hot, "I've heard that people learn things better when they have hands-on demonstrations. So if you ever want one, I'd be more happy to be your teacher~" he purred teasingly.

I rushed in to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

**Author's Note:  
I apologize for the angst at the beginning, but I felt like I needed to let y'all go ahead and get know a little bit of Silvy's past! Please forgive me! I'll make up for it with lots of fluff in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

*Gold's P.O.V*

I was some where deep in a peaceful dream, sleeping soundly when suddenly a terrified shriek yanked me in to consciousness. I shot up in my bed, fumbling in the pitch black darkness to try and find the switch on the lamp that stood beside my bed. Since Silver still had my leather jacket duct taped over the only window, not even a sliver of moonlight shone through to help me. I couldn't see anything.

"Silver!?" I finally found the switch and quickly flipped it on, turning towards my roommate's side of the room.

The redhead was still asleep, but he was thrashing about on his bed. His blankets had been kicked off and the sheet was half way off of the mattress. He tossed and turned while clutching on to one of his pillows with a white knuckled death grip. Red hair splayed around him like a bloody curtain.

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to him, grabbing his shoulders without thinking to try and still him. He ripped himself out of my grip and his eyebrows furrowed up. A pitiful whimper escaped his pretty little lips and tears were beginning to leak out from under his closed eye lids.

"Silver, please, calm down." I said quietly, cautiously taking a seat on the side of the bed. "You're having a nightmare. Whatever your seeing, it's not real." I wasn't sure that he could hear me, but it was worth a try.

My words had no effect and he continued thrashing about, flinching like something was hurting him. Unsure of what else I could do, I just grabbed him and crushed him against my chest, refusing to let him go. He yelped and lashed out at me, but I ignored it and held him even more tightly, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand threaded in his long locks.

"Let me go!" his voice was lost and full of panic.

"Shhh." I murmured, knowing that he was still out of it. He was still half dreaming. I knew because if he had really been truly awake, he would be attempting to murder me. That, and this was the exact thing that happened to Red sometimes. He had nightmares like this and Green was the only one who could ever calm him down. I hoped that I could be that person for Silver.

"You're fine, Silver," I murmured, ignoring his weak struggling as I stroked his hair. "You're fine. Everything is fine."

He was shaking and I wasn't sure it it was from fear or cold, so I untangled my fingers from his silky hair and grabbed the blanket that was about to fall off of the bed. I scooted back so that I was sitting against the head board and pulled him in to my lap, letting the blanket fall over us. He was still tense and shaking and I could feel a few tears dropping on to my bare chest.

His eyes flickered open and they were still glazed with confusion and panic and blurred by tears and sleep. I moved free hand towards his face and he flinched away like I was going to hit him. I moved slowly, like he was an abused dog I had rescued from the pound, and let my hand rest gently on his cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you, see?" I wiped a stray tear away with my thumb and he didn't flinch as badly this time as I tucked the bangs falling into his face behind his ear. "I'd never hurt you, so please. . . I just want you to feel safe with me." I whispered as he relaxed slightly.

He wrapped his arms around himself and settled against my chest, his cheek lying right above my heart, which happened to be beating about a million times a minute. I wrapped my arm around his slender waist with the other one and pulled him close, just holding him silently.

An hour passed and he finally stopped shaking. Another hour and he was asleep again. I didn't try to get up because I didn't want to accidentally wake him up and because I liked holding him like this. I ended up laying there with him for another three hours and I never was able to go back to sleep. I was too busy watching him to make sure he didn't have another nightmare and wondering if whatever had caused all of his scars had caused the nightmares as well.

I squinted over at the neon green numbers on the alarm clock across the room; it was nearly six thirty in the morning. I sighed. It was Monday. I would have to get up and force myself through classes with only an hour of sleep. Yup. That was going to suck. Deciding to go take a cold shower to temporarily shock away any sleepiness from my system, I gently slid out from under Silver and layed him on his side, making sure the blanket covered him up so he wouldn't get cold.

By the time I got out of the shower and found a clean uniform, Silver had surprisingly gotten up without me having to drag him out of the bed. In fact, while I was digging in my closet for a tie, he apparently left. By the time I got back out, he was gone. I wondered briefly about if he felt awkward about last night, but decided that he probably didn't even remember it since he had been so out of it.

I soon found out that my assumption had been wrong. When I went to grab my iPhone off of the night stand, there was a light pink sticky note stuck to it. A single, simple word in pen had been written on it in eloquent writing; Thanks.

A smile tugged at my lips after reading that one word. I suddenly didn't feel as tired anymore knowing that I had helped him last night. I tugged open the drawer on my nightstand and hid the sticky note in the very back of it, under my camera. Whistling an off key tune softly under my breath, I shoved my phone in my back pocket and headed out the door.

My first few classes consisted of me having to put up with Green's constant teasing, Red's disapproving stare (he was still pissed about me knocking over his sugar packet pyramid), Morty's knowing smirks, Falkner's constant questions, Elesa's curious glances, and Silver's confused pout. Green had told Morty and Falkner about what had happened in town and they wouldn't leave me the hell alone about it to. Apparently, other people had been in town and saw the kiss too because now there were rumors flying all over the school about how we were dating/had sex/were running away together/a million other untrue things. It was starting to annoy me, but I had to admit, I loved the way Silver's lips would form an almost jealous pout and the way his nose would scrunch up whenever he heard her name. It was really damn cute.

At lunch, Silver ended up almost having another panic attack while trying to wait in the lunch line and fled back up the tree he had taken refuge in Friday and I had to buy him lunch again and take it to him. That was apparently our new lunch spot now, because Falkner had followed Silver up in to the tree and Morty went where Falkner went, so he was now stationed at the picnic table under the tree. Red had decided to sit there too and crawled under the table once again. Green, after unsuccessfully trying to coax Red out from under the table, ended up sitting there too. I think I liked this spot better than our old spot on the rocks anyway. This place seemed more cozier.

"SNEAK ATTACK MOTHA FUCKA!"

A sudden liquid squirting in to my face drug me out of the little daze I had been in. I choked, my eyes widening as I wiped the mustard off my face and stared in shock at Green, who sat across from Morty and I. He held a now empty mustard packet in his hand and had a shit eating grin on his face.

"The fuck, man!?" I demanded an answer. This bitch; I forgot that you could never ever let your guard down around these bastards I called my friends. Hell, it was one of the many reasons I loved them so much.

"Food fight, bitch!" was his explanation as he decked Morty in the face with a hamburger.

Morty retaliated by slapping jumping across the table and slapping him with a piece of pizza. Soon, it was an all out war. We were grabbing all types of food off of each other's trays and running around the tree, trying to hit each other with it and laughing our asses off as we did so. Even Falkner was up in the tree throwing cheese fries down at us while Red had crawled out from under the table and was catching the stray ones that didn't hit us in his mouth before they could hit the ground; He never was a man to waste cheese fries.

"Here, Morty, you like having wieners in your face, don't you?!" I chucked a hot dog at his head.

He started to grab a handful of spaghetti, but a foreign sound stopped us all in our tracks. It was laughter, but it wasn't any of ours. It was loud and soft and timid and happy all at the same time. We all turned our attention towards the tree. Silver was actually laughing. Hell, I had never even saw him actually smile, much less laugh. It caught all of us off guard and I stared at him as he laughed loudly, his whole face lighting up and becoming even more beautiful as the fingers on one hand tried to cover his mouth while the other hand clutched desperately to a branch to keep him from falling. A goofy grin tugged at my lips as I gazed up at him.

Falkner decided to ruin the moment by grabbing his cup of vanilla pudding and tossing it at Silver. The redhead gasped as the cold, creamy pudding exploded all over his shirt and chin. He turned to Falkner, eyes wide.

"You bastard!" he grabbed his milk carton and dumped the contents on Falkner's blue head, giggling deviously.

Morty burst in to laughter at the sight of the shocked expression on his boyfriend's face. Falkner was gaping like a fish; clearly he had not expecting Silver to do that. Green snorted and joined in on the laughter as Falkner hopped down from the tree and chased Morty around for laughing at him instead of defending his honor. Soon we were all mostly laughing and rolling around on the ground and even Red looked mildly amused. I smiled up at Silver, who had come down from the tree to sit on the picnic table and I was surprised when he returned my smile with a bright one of his own.

For once, he looked genuinely happy. He was making progress. He was opening up, little by little, while I fell helplessly head over heels for him.

**Author's Note:  
****Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get written. Really, I'm sorry. I've just been going through a lot of shit and I couldn't make write. I also apologize for the shitty, short length of this chapter. I'm still going through some things and it was really hard for me to write just this much, but I knew that I needed to give you guys something. So, don't worry. I'll try to upload the next chapter a lot quicker. As always, thanks for reading and for the support and comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

*Silver's P.O.V*

"A food fight was a stupid idea." I sighed as I dug through the closet for another shirt; mine was covered in pudding.

I heard the click of the bathroom door shutting and the hiss of water as the shower turned on. Gold had it way worse than me. He was covered in a ridiculous amout of condoments. It was so bad that we had to come back to the room and change clothes because a janitor saw us while we were walking to class and claimed that we were to dirty to be walking on his nice clean floors.

"Oh, c'mon girlie!" Gold called over the roar of the shower, using that damn infuriating nickname. "It was fun. Admit it. You were even laughing!"

I didn't respond as I slipped my arms into another long sleeved shirt. I couldn't believed that I had actually been smiling and laughing and having a good time. I hadn't laughed like that in. . . well, I had never laughed like that before. It felt strange. I felt. . . lighter some how. Like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. As a child, I had barely smiled and now it was something that was becoming frequent. It scared me, honestly. I knew that it wouldn't last; nothing ever does. Something was going to come along and screw it up. I just-

"Silver?" Gold's voice, not nearly as loud or cocky as it normally was startled me out of my thoughts. He sounded like he had last night when my nightmare woke him up.

My hands shot down to my sides and out of my hair where my fingers had been furiously combing through my long bangs without me even noticing I had been doing it. He stood in the door way of the closet, nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist and riding dangerously low on his hips. His eagle like gaze burned into mine.

"Why. . . How did you get all of those scars?" he asked, his gaze flickering down to my chest.

I froze. Shit. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten to button up my shirt. Ducking my head down, I brushed past him and escaped to my side of the room. I kept my back to him, but I could feel his eyes drilling through the back of my head as I quickly buttoned my shirt up.

"I was really clumsy as a child." it wasn't a complete lie. I had been really accident prone as a kid, but that wasn't how I had gotten any of my scars.

Gold didn't say anything else. I awkwardly shifted back and forth for a few minutes, waiting for some smart ass reply about me being a klutz, but it never came. Clearing my throat, I grabbed my bag and shoved a pencil behind my ear before heading out the door.

"Wait for me," Gold called, his tone sounding annoyed.

I sighed and leaned against the wall outside of our room, absently toying with the buttons on my shirt. He walked out a few minutes later, a single book shoved under one arm and his iPhone in the other hand. We walked towards the elevator in silence and I forced myself to not look at his face.

The elevator ride was silent. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. Unable to help myself, I glanced up at my face and was surprised to see a pout on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy. I cursed under my breath as we walked towards the school building and shoved my hands in my pockets to keep myself from tugging at my hair, which was a bad habit when I was nervous or feeling bad.

When we entered the school, the bell had just rang and the hallways were emptying of the last few late students; we had missed fifth period. Gold went to turn down the hallway that led to his sixth period class and on a whim, my hand shot out and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt.

He stopped walking and turned his head towards me, raising his dark eyebrows in question. I suddenly felt flustered at my rash action and twisted my fingers into the soft fabric, hanging my head low to avoid his gaze.

"U-Um. . ." I stammered, "Don't walk around with that stupid puppy dog eyed pout." I muttered, "I just. . . I'll tell you the truth one day, okay? When I'm ready. I promise, so don't make that face."

A large hand planted itself on my head and, to my annoyance, ruffled my hair. I scowled up at Gold as he made his way down the hallway.

"Asshole!" I called after him, my face red. "Don't touch the hair!" he merely raised one hand off, waving off my insult and shooting me a toothy grin over his shoulder.

I felt a smile trying to tug at my lips and I had no clue why. Annoyed at the muscles in my face, I forced it down. There was also this weird, fluttery sensation in my stomach. It confused me. It felt like butterflies were flying around in there. Brushing the feeling off, I blamed it on the lunch food. School food was never good for you.

"Gold is as bipolar as I am." I muttered to myself as I made my way to class, "He went from pouting to grinning in two seconds flat. The hell?"

It took me a few minutes, thanks to my bad memory, but I eventually found my art class. I peeked through the window and groaned inwardly, moving away from the tiny window in the door. Once again, the only seat was between Wally and Kris. Just. Fucking. Great. Oh well. At least it was the last period before gym class. I hated gym, but I would get to hang out with Gold again. Oh, and Falkner, of course! Morty, Green, and Red too. I briefly wondered why I always thought of Gold before my other new friends, but put it to the back of my mind as I walked into the class room.

"You're late, Mr. Giovanni." Wallace said sternly, turning from where he was sketching something on the board to frown at me.

I became flustered as I felt all of the class's attention focus on me. "I-I'm sorry. I w-was-"

The flamboyant man cut me off, a wicked grin lightening up his face. "Don't worry about explaining it to me, hun. I understand." he chuckled and walked over to lean down to my ear. "I just happened to look out the window a few minutes ago and saw a very red faced you walking from the dorms with that hunk of a guy Gold Hunter. He's a bad boy and I know how appealing they are, but make sure he doesn't and make you late to any classes from now on. I saw the way he was looking at you; you have him wrapped around your pretty little finger, don't you hun? So you can boss him around a little and get him to go to his classes too, with a little persuasion of course."

I blinked, baffled. "What. . .?"

"Don't worry." he laughed quietly, still whispering. "I'll keep it a secret. Wouldn't want the student body to know that the school's very own lady killer has a boyfriend, now would we?"

What the hell!? "But-"

"Shh. Go take your seat, please. Don't worry about it." he shooed me off to my seat, me being unable to respond as my mind tried to wrap around what this crazy man had just said.

He thought. . . That Gold and I were dating!? I had to resist the urge to laugh out loud as I sat down on my stool. He wasn't actually serious, was he? Like he had said said, it was common knowledge that Gold was the playboy of the school. He could get whatever girls he wanted. He may have gay friends, but he was definitely not gay. Hell, even if he was gay, he could get whatever guy he wanted! He wouldn't even consider a freak like me, even if I actually liked him. Which I don't. Not at all. I cursed my flushed face silently, wondering why it suddenly felt so damn hot in here.

"Did I here Wallace mention my Gold's name?" Kris's annoying voice came from my right.

For some reason, I felt annoyed that she had called him _her_ Gold. He was most definitely not her Gold. He didn't belong to anyone, especially her. I cut my narrowed eyes towards her.

"No," I answered shortly and rudely, hoping that she'd be offended by my tone and stop talking to me. Of course, I had not such luck.

"Well, tell me if you here anything about him or see him with some red headed slut, tell me." she continued on in her nasally whine of a voice. "The bitch I saw him in the closet with had long red hair, but I can't find any girl that looks like that."

Red headed slut? This stupid bitch didn't realize that she was talking to the 'red headed slut'. Kris also didn't realize that the only reason Gold was kissing the 'slut' was to shut 'her' up. I rolled my eyes and tugged my pencil out from behind my ear, determined to ignore her as I doodled on a piece of paper without actually paying attention to what I was drawing.

She blabbered on and on about how she and Gold were apparently destined to be together. It was really creepy and it pissed me off. Within ten minutes, I was ready to stab her in the eye with my pencil.

"So and then-" I cut her off and whipped around towards her, fuming.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed loudly at the blue haired girl. "I don't give a fuck about anything your saying, so just shut your stupid mouth! Gold is not yours and he never will be because you're so damn annoying! Just quit it with your creepy ass stalker obsession with him!"

Kris's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. The room was silent and I looked around to see everyone once again staring at me, their expressions mixtures of amusement, shock, and -for a few girls- horror. Wallace was the only one not staring at me, because he was too busy trying to smother his quiet laughter. My face flushed a deep red and a quickly dumped all of my things in my bag, mumbling a quick goodbye to Wally before rushing out of the class room.

Oh, god. Why did I do that? I had no reason to yell at her like that. Sure, she really is annoying as fuck, but it's not like Gold was my boyfriend. Damn it! Now Wallace really is going to believe that.

"You dumb ass." I shook my head at myself as I walked towards the gym, deciding to hide out in the tree by the building for the rest of the period.

Once in the tree, I realized that there was a crumbled piece of paper in my hand. I smoothed it out on the branch I was sitting on, curious as to what I had been drawing. It was probably just some scribbles of anger, since Kris had been bothering me so much, but I was instead confused at what I was. It was a drawing of Gold's, and a damn good one at that. The expression on the drawing's face matched that damned smirk of his perfectly.

My cheeks heated up once again and the fluttery feeling in my stomach returned. It still confused the hell out of me because I had no idea what it meant. Frustrated, I crumpled the drawing in to a ball once again and flung it towards the ground.

"The hell?" an all too familiar voice floated up to my ears.

I peeked down from my branch and watched, to my horror, as Gold Hunter picked the crumpled drawing of him up off the ground and unfold it. He studied it silently for a few moments before looking up in to the tree. I tried to pull back and hide behind branches, but. . .

"Silver?" Gold asked curiously.

Damn it. It's way to easy to spot the color red in a tree. I didn't answer and sat there silently with my fingers crossed, praying that he'd go away. I'd had enough embarrassment for a while.

"Silver?" he asked again and I could hear leaves crumbling as Gold climbed up the tree.

Remind me to never gamble; my luck was horrible. I peered up at Gold as he situated himself on a sturdier, wider branch across from mine. He still held the drawing in one hand and I had to urge to snatch it away from him and rip it up so that there would be no proof that I drew it.

"I-I. . . I, um, didn't mean to hit you with that. . . Sorry." I muttered quietly, twisting strands of hair around my fingers.

"You drew this?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

I didn't like that expression on him. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I didn't want him to be judging me, and I'm sure that's what he was doing. Of course he was judging me. He probably thought I was as weird as Kris. I mean, what kind of guy drew pictures of other guys like that?

"Yeah. . ." I admitted quietly. "But I didn't mean to! I was just doodling without paying attention and I didn't even realize what I was drawing! I thought that I was just drawing scribbles or something, not you! And. . ."

I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I mean, what else could I say that wouldn't sound weird? I couldn't say 'And I guess I drew you because you were on my mind.', could I? No. That would be weird. Gold was being too quiet. I decided to take a chance and look up at him and I was surprised to see that he was smiling down at the crumpled piece of paper.

"This looks amazing, Silver. You're a really good artist." He complimented, his smile now directed at me instead of the drawing.

I looked away, my face red once again. I swear, I must look like a tomato half of the time. I continued fiddling with my hair, shrugging my shoulders once like I didn't care. I did care, though. I had never gotten a compliment like that. It felt. . . nice.

"Why did you crumble it up?" he asked, setting the paper down gingerly on his branch and trying to smooth out the wrinkles as much as he could.

I shrugged again, honestly not knowing why I had did that. "I don't know, I admitted.

Gold frowned lightly at me. "Well, don't do it anymore. If you don't want them, just. . . give them to me." he smiled again, "I like your drawings, so if you don't want them, don't throw them away. I'll keep 'em forever."

"But why?" I was confused. Why would anyone want anything that I drew?

"Like I said, you're good at drawing Silver. Plus, they were drawn by you so I'd keep them even if they looked like shit!"

"But why?" I repeated. "It's worthless."

His answer had raised more questions instead of actually providing me with an answer. Why me? Why would he keep it even if it had looked horrible? There was nothing special about me. I wasn't anyone important or famous nor would I ever be, so he could never sell it. It really was just worthless.

"It's not worthless! It means something to me, because someone I care about drew it." he answered simply.

I couldn't resist or force down the smile that tugged up my lips. He cared about me. He actually did consider me a friend. The fluttery feeling was once again back in my chest, but it didn't bother me so much anymore. He grinned back at me as he shifted to a more comfortable position. As he moved around, his knee rubbed against mine and stayed there as I, for once, didn't flinch away.

**Author's Note:  
****ASDFGHJKL. I feel a bit better today, so here, have a chapter that has a bit more fluff. (:  
Oh my goodness. I love Silvy. 3 He is just too cute. He doesn't realize what that fluttery feeling in his stomach is. He just blames the shitty school food. 3 And he thinks Gold just likes him as a friend. xD Too cute. He's waaay off. Gold wants 'dat D. Well, A, actually, since he's definitely on top. ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

*Gold's P.O.V*

Silver and I sat up in the tree just talking about everything but nothing at all through the rest of sixth period. When the bell for seventh rang, neither of us made a move to climb down. I glanced over at the redhead to see that he that he had pulled his feet up so that they didn't hang down and was now manuvering branches around to hide both me and himself.

He glanced over and caught my gaze, a guilty expression washing over his pretty pale face. "I don't wanna go to gym. . ." he mumbled sheepishly.

"Heh. Me neither. I'd much rather stay up here." '_With you_' is what I wanted to say, but I didn't dare.

We both watched silently as students flooded out of the gym, moving quickly like there was a fire. Other students filed slowly into the gym, moving slowly and looking like they hated their life. I couldn't blame them; the gym had a unique odor to it that was a mix of blood, sweat, tears, and hopelessness. The only person who actually enjoyed gym class was Touko White, who had just passed under the tree and was happily dragging poor Cheren along with her.

Falkner and Morty passed by, both of the two looking pissed off. Morty was walking slowly, holding the blunette's hand in a death grip as he vehemently whispered something in his ear. Falkner, never the type of person to walk slow -hell, he barely walked at all. It was almost like he flew everywhere-, was twitching with the effort it took to slow his fast pace down to Morty's snail speed. He whispered back with as much vigor and I briefly wondered what they were arguing about. They disapeared through the double doors of the gym and my attention turned to the last few people who were filtering through, nearly late.

The last two to pass by were Red and Green. In fact, the tardy bell had already rang and the two were going to be late. Green had a good reason, for once. Sometimes, Red got in to the moods where he was so tired and depressed that he refused to even walk. During these occasional fits Red had, Green, the ever dependent and stubborn boyfriend, refused to let Red miss school. He personally carried him to each and every class. Red might have been taller, but he was lean and although Green wasn't built like Morty, he was strong.

"Geez, Red. You have got to stop eating so many cheese fries. You're gonna break my back." Green teased lovingly glancing back at his boyfriend who he was carrying piggyback style, his long and lanky legs nearly touching the ground.

Red didn't respond. His attention was focused up in the tree tops. I cursed silently. Red had the sight of a fucking hawk. He would see us. As I predicted, his intimidating bloody red gaze fixated on Silver and I. A small smirk tugged up one corner of his lip.

"Gold and Silver sittin' in a tree. . . K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" he sang in his quiet monotone.

Green's head tilted up and he squinted up in to the trees. "Seriously!? Where!?"

Lt. Surge suddenly yanked the two in the gym, slamming the door and yelling that they were too slow.

I let out a sigh of relief and smirked at Silver. "Well, I think we're safe."

But Silver wasn't looking at me. His gaze was focused on another person who was walking towards the gym. Silver was a pale guy to begin with, but now his face was as white as old lady Agatha's hair. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Silver?" I questioned, reaching out towards him.

He flinched away, shushing me without taking his eyes off of the guy walking towards the gym. The guy looked about our age and had short, shaggy, messy hair so blond it was nearly white. His skin was tan and freckles dusted his cheekbones and across his nose. His eyes were a dark, chocolately brown and they narrowed slightly as he talked loudly on his droid phone in a southern accent.

"I know, Jake! Ya don't have to tell me twice. It's not my fault I got expelled and ma sent me to a whole new damn country. Don't give me that, that substitute had it comin'. Besides, this school may be lame, but the chicks are pretty hot. Besides, I'm sure I'll have fun torturing a certain red headed little faggot. Yup, Silver goes here. I aint saw him yet, but when I do. . . Haha, yeah. I'm gonna make him leave this school too."


	11. Chapter 11

*Silver's P.O.V*

My heart nearly stopped as I finally came to the realization that one of the people I had been trying to escape was here. Jake. Jake was here and he was talking to the equally awful Trevor and walking under mine and Gold's tree and- Oh, god. Gold. He was hearing all the awful things Jake was saying about me. He was going to figure out that I was gay. He would hate me.

"Silver?" Gold's quiet tone wasn't full of digust, it was one of worry. So he hadn't figured it out yet. Good. I still had time.

"Let's just. . . No, no. I-I have to go." I mumbled, swinging myself down from the tree and dashing off away from Gold. Away from Jake. Away from everything. I had wanted to say, 'let's go, Gold.' I wanted him to come with me. I didn't want to be alone, but. . . I was afraid, so I ran.

That was me; always running away. I might act tough, but in the end I always run. It was in my blood. My grandfather ran away from home when he was around my age. My mother tried to run from my father. Now I was running away from my problems.

It was cowardly, but it was all I knew how to do.

I didn't stop running until I reached the tree where Falkner had taken me to hide from Gold after I had punched him in the jaw. I wrapped my legs around the high branch I had climbed up to and brushed my fingers across my lips, suddenly feeling the ghost memory of Gold's lips against mine.

No. Goddammit, no. I could not let myself fall for Gold. I couldn't let myself get hurt again. Not after last time. Not after Jake.

Last year, the last school I had attended in Kanto was just a normal school so I had to go home every night. Things at home were worse than they had ever been. My father's companies weren't doing so well, so he drank more. The drinking fueled rather than soothed his anger, so beatings were becoming more and more frequent.

I had taken to wearing nothing but long sleeved turtle necks and pants even in the hottest of months. He had always been careful to never leave a mark on my face, but one night he had saw that my chemistry grade was a C and he flew into an unexpected rage. He had screamed how worthless my mother had been and how I was just like her and how I should just kill myself and he threw an empty champagne bottle at me. I flinched and it missed and hit the wall and the glass shattered and a piece slashed from my right temple down to my ear.

The next day at school, I was seriously comtemplating just ending it. I wanted to die, so why not speed it up? I was sitting by myself at lunch, trying to ignore the stinging pain from my cut and thinking up the quickest and easiest way I could off myself when Jake walked in to my life. He was a new student who had been homeschooled somewhere out in the country and he was just the most gorgeous, sweetest thing I had ever met. He sat down on the bench beside me, his pearly white smile and molten chocolate eyes lighting up my dark world for a moment.

"Darlin', don't 'cha know? You gotta cover cuts up or they won't heal right." his slow southern drawl had me so entranced that I didn't even protest as he pulled a bandaid out of the pocket in his ripped jeans and gently applied it over the cut on my temple.

"Name's Jake." he stuck his hand out towards me.

I blinked stupidly at it for a moment before timidly offering my hand. His hand was tan and calloused unlike my pale, smooth one. "Umm, Silver. . . Thanks," I mumbled as he shook my hand enthusiastically.

He smiled that 1000 watt smile at me and I already knew then and there that I was screwed.

For the next two months, Jake worked his ass off on trying to make me happy and be my friend and he did whatever he could for me. He put up with my bipolar disorder, helped me with homework, took me out places, sat with me at lunch, walked me through the hallways, and kicked the ass of any guy who dared say a bad word about me. On the third month, he kissed me and I felt almost okay. I felt like maybe everything would be fine.

Oh, how wrong I was. After that, everything went into a downward spiral. Jake suddenly got mean. He started hitting me. Never leaving anything physical other than bruises, but plenty of emotional scars. Our relationship had been a seceret up until then, but Jake started telling people that I had been hitting on him and tried to kiss him and all these other awful lies. He even started spreading rumors that I would let any guy do whatever they wanted to be for ten bucks. It was awful. I was so angry and sad and hurt all at once and I didn't know what to do. My moodswings turned violent and they happened more and more often until I finally got expelled for decking a guy in the face with a textbook.

I sighed, running my fingers nervously through my hair. I thought that part of my life was over, but the nightmare was starting all over again. Jake is going to ruin everything I have here.

I tensed, ready to flee as the tree rustled even though I could barely see. It had gotten dark quicker than I thought it would. My chance to escape was ruined when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around me. I felt my will to run sap away as Gold's rumbling voice reached my ears.

"You're crying," he pointed out.

I was shocked by this. Was I crying? I hadn't even noticed. I reached up to make sure, but Gold beat me to it. He gently wiped the tears from my face and hugged me closer to him as thunder rumbled over head.

"How'd you find me?" I mumbled, refusing to look at him.

He chuckled as I shifted to where my feet were dangling off of our branch and I was leaning into his side. "How do you think?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "A little blue birdy told me you'd probably be here. You two sure do like running away a lot. Last year, Falkner was gone for a whole two days. Morty nearly had a heart attack before we found that damned kid."

Falkner. Of course. Damned bird brain. He should've guessed that I hadn't wanted to be found, especially by Gold. Why would he tell him?

"Hey, don't make that face. And don't blame Falkner either. I demanded that he tell me and he didn't dare refuse after he had seen what I did to that Jake bitch."

"Jake?" I hated how desperate my voice sounded. "What did you do to Jake?"

"Well, first I jumped down from that tree and nearly broke my damned ankle. I don't know how you and fucking bird brain do it all the time. After that, I politely asked Jake what he was talking about and asked why his presence had upset you so much. So, he told me that you were a faggot and a worthless piece of trash who deserved to die."

"Aaaand?" I prompted, feeling sick.

"And then I proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of him until the entire gym class burst outside. Green, Morty, and Touko pulled me off of him and Red made sure the guy was still alive. Unfortunately, he is. So, who is he to you? A past bully? An ex friend? Something more?"

By the way he said 'something more' I knew that he knew. I sighed deeply, comtemplating if I would die if I jumped out of the tree and landed on my hand. "A mixture of all of that." I admitted quietly. "So, you know that I'm gay, then?"

He nodded. "I guess I do."

I dared a glance up at his face. I couldn't place the emotion on his face, but it wasn't disguest. "And you don't hate me?"

He snorted. "Silver, my group of friends are made up of only a few straight people. The rest are bisexual, homosexual, a pansexual, and one odd greensexual. Why in the world would you think I could hate you?"

"I-I I don't know. . . I-I just. . .-"

I was cut off as lightning flashed above us, making me jump. I just realized how close my face was to Gold's. He golden eyes shone in the sudden light and the look in them made my stomach twist up in knots.

"In fact, my feelings for you are the oposite of that." he mummurred.

"I. . . What. . ."

The thunder rumbled loudly once again and released a torrent of rain just as Gold crashed his lips against mine.

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's support! I felt so much better reading everyone's messages, I decided to get another chapter done! (: I would like to thank all of you so much and say that I still haven't figured out how to reply to things. xD My apologies.**

**And to answer the question quite a few people have been asking, no I'm not okay. Not really. But I will be. I can handle it. Don't worry. ^^  
And also hnnnng things are happening now. Lots of things in this story. What will Silvy bby's reaction be? Not even I know yet! Also, everyone is already calling Jakey bby a bastard and motherfucker. xD Just you wait. Just you wait and see.**


	12. Chapter 12

*Gold's P.O.V*

I relished in the taste of Silver's thin but soft lips against mine. It just felt so completely right. My finger's tangled in the redhead's silky, rain drenched locks as I pulled him even closer to me. It took him a few moments, but he timidly started to return my affections and kiss me back. Growling softly in the back of my throat, I nipped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His hands ran up from my chest to my shoulders, his long fingers wrapping around them. Unexpectedly, he pushed me away.

Startled, I tried to make out his expression though the pouring rain. Lightening flashed, nearly blinding bright. In the brief moments where the sky was lit up, I was able to see the conflicting mixture of emotions on Silver's pretty little face. A mixture of confusion, disbelief, and hope.

I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Silver. Silver listen. I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I'm telling the truth. I love you." I spoke loudly over the rain.

"W-What. . .? No. . . No, you can't. I'm-" he cut himself off and tried to tug his hand out of my grip.

I refused to let him go.

"You're what? A guy? I don't care. I've never liked a guy before, but I do now."

He shook his head, refusing to meet my eyes. "No. . . That's not it. I'm. . . I'm just- You just can't, okay?"

"You're just what? Bipolar? I couldn't care less about that either."

"That's not it! I'm a mess, can't you see? I'm difficult to get along with, and I have horrible people skills, and I'm stubborn, and I get angry far too easily and way too often, and I'm not good with emotions, and I'm not attractive, and I'm unstable, and I'm a coward, and I'm constantly running away, and I'm worthless, and I'm selfish, and I'll never be able to make you happy, and how could you ever possibly love someone who hates themselves so much?" Silver breathlessly and hopelessly listed all the bad things about him.

I was silent for a moment.

"You hate yourself?" I murmured at last, bringing his hand up to my face.

"Completely and utterly loathe." He confirmed blankly, as if this self hatred was completely okay. It was like it had been hammered in to him.

I gently kissed his hand, sighing softly. "There is not a single thing about you to hate. You have some quirks and some faults, but so does everyone else. Nearly everything you just said about yourself isn't true and the few things that are true, make you who you are and I love them because they're you and I am absolutely completely in love with you."

Silver finally looked up and met my eyes. The rain was finally starting to let up and the pale moonlight allowed me to see his face. His eyes were widened and shining like the silver moonlight. He looked hopeful, but still timid.

"You're in love with me?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Head over heels." I said without a doubt.

A cute, shy little smile bloomed across his face. He yanked his hand out of my grip and threw both of his arms around me.

"Okay," he mumbled in to my shoulder.

I was a little disappointed to not here him say the same three little words to me, but I understood. I knew that he had been hurt his whole life and even if he wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, I knew it must've been awful. I wouldn't push him. If he loved me, he'd tell me when he was ready.

"Okay." I chuckled, pulling back slightly to peck a kiss on his cheek.

We sat there for another ten minutes until the light drizzle started turning pounding down harder again. Lightning struck too close for comfort before Silver finally pulled away.

"I just realized that sitting in a tree is not the safest place to be during a thunderstorm." Silver yelled over the loud, rumbling sky.

Lightning hit a tree a few hundred yards away and I cursed.

"Shit. You're right. C'mon, lets go back to our dorm."

I slide town from the tree with as much grace as I could muster -which was not much at all considering it was slippery and dark- and held my hand out to help Silver. He gratefully took it and jumped down.

Our fingers still tightly intertwined, we booked it back towards the dorm building and tried to ignore the tiny pieces of hail that the sky started to pelt us with. By the time we got into the main lobby of the male dorm building, we were both panting and had various bumps and bruises from the hail.

Sitting on the plush bench across from the elevators were Morty and Falkner. They looked up when we slid to a stop in front of them and grinned at the sight of our hands together.

"You owe me ten bucks." Morty elbowed Falkner in the ribs as they both stood up, each of them holding a towel in their hands.

Falkner rolled his eyes and dug in the pocket of his shorts. He pulled out a crumpled ten dollar bill and smirked up at his boyfriend before slyly stuffing the money down the front of the blonde's tight jeans.

Morty winked at him before turning to me, a large grin plastered across his face. "I've told you before, man. The gayness here is contagious."

"It is not, you idiot." I laughed as he threw the towel over my head and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I pushed him away, smiling and shaking my head as I rubbed the towel over myself.

"Awh, my little baby Silvy is growing up!" Falkner cooed as he wrapped the towel around Silver and started trying him off. "We have to have a night for just the two of us soon so you can tell me all about how having sex in a tree during a thunderstorm was!"

"Falkner that didn't happen! You're so embarrassing, you freak!" Silver groaned, fighting escape from the dirty minded blunette.

Laughing, Morty retrieved his boyfriend and a red faced Silver wrapped the towel around himself before swatting his best friend on the arm. Falkner just giggled and ruffled Silver's hair before swinging around on his heel and heading towards the staircase.

"C'mon, Morty. We better get out of here. Can't you feel the sexual tension between these two? I don't want to watch them fuck each other in the middle of the lobby!"

Morty rolled his eyes, smiling. "We'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight!" he called as he loyally trotted up the stairs after his hyper boyfriend.

". . . Goddammit Falkner! Why couldn't we have taken the elevator!?" Morty groaned.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****Author's Note:  
Another short and ridiculously late chapter. I know, I know. I'm sorry. ;-; I have recently gotten in to the shows Hannibal, Supernatural, Sherlock, and Merlin, so I have been obsessively watching them. I'm so sorry. I also apologize again for the chapter length. I am really just no good at long chapters. But to make up for it, another chapter will be posted within either tonight or tomorrow! And I would like to thank all of you who have stuck through with my procrastination and depression and things! I'm going to try to keep up with this story so I can go ahead and finish it up. It'll probably be about 20-25 chapters. I also want to change things a bit. So, how would you all feel about the next chapter being in Jake's P.O.V? And would y'all like to see it from anyone else's P.O.V? And how would y'all feel about me writing little chapters that'll have little to do with the story but will just be extras and fillers such as how much of a womanizer Gold was before Silver showed up or how Morty and Falkner got together or how Red and Green got together? Please tell me your thoughts and opinions on these things! Also, originally in this chapter, Silver was going to freak out and run away from Gold and shut himself out completely, but I thought it through and that will be saved for another time. . .**


End file.
